Let the Rain Come Down
by KellanCougar
Summary: Rejected by the world around them, they lead lonely, isolated lives, focusing solely on basic survival. All it takes is one single act of kindness to open the door to their new tomorrow... together. Jasper/Edward Rated M. Entry in the SWW comp.
1. Chapter 1

**Let the Rain Come Down**

Summary: Rejected by the world around them, they lead lonely, isolated lives, focusing solely on basic survival. All it takes is one single act of kindness to open the door to their new tomorrow... together.

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Written as part of a picture prompt competition for the Slash Writers' Workshop.

Rated M for physical abuse and slash content.

Thanks to mxpi1970 for the beta, and to Jasper1863Hale for prereading.

Disclaimer: All characters owned and created by Stephenie Meyer.

**~o.O.o~**

**Jasper's POV**

Standing on my regular spot, I waited for the anticipated afternoon rush.

Things were a little slow, and I paced back and forth to burn off excess nervous energy. Even after all this time, I still waited with trepidation for what might drive around the corner looking for me.

Gazing down the street, my eyes caught a tall boy in an oversized and shabby coat, rummaging in a trash can for a discarded carton that still held a few fries. Watching him, and the way he wolfed down the stale, cold fries, I could sense the desperation rolling off of him like a choking, oily cloud. Against my better judgement I tried to attract his attention, but the lad was easily spooked and ran off.

I didn't have too much time to think about the boy as a customer pulled up shortly afterward; for the next half hour I was too busy servicing the man in his car.

Back at my spot, my mind reflected on the dishevelled lad I had seen earlier. I wondered if he was okay, and if he had somewhere safe to sleep that night. I didn't kid myself – I knew the probability was low. Calling it a day, I made sure my money was safe in my pocket. I was fortunate that I had reasonably good looks and a lithe body that attracted regular, well paying customers. I kept myself clean in every way, using the clinic for check-ups and condoms. My place was a small room with the luxury of lights, a small heater and running cold water. I knew my life couldn't go on forever like this, but I was caught in a loop, unable to find the escape window. Every day I would go to my spot, display my body to the passersby who used this street for no other purpose, and I did whatever they asked of me for a set fee.

I was living hand to mouth and I knew it. The money I earned each day went towards the weekly rent. With what little I could scrape together after that, I would go to the market daily and buy the reduced food about to be discarded. I ate reasonably well, depending on my day's takings.

That night, as I lay in bed wrapped in blankets, I thought about the boy and hoped he was safe.

~o.O.o~

The next day I saw him again. He was closer this time and I saw the gaunt cheekbones, the haunted look in his eyes. It was the face of someone who had given up all hope of ever understanding why society had abandoned him.

I called out again, raising my hand tentatively in greeting. He looked at me and then all around to be sure. I beckoned him over and watched as he approached warily, apprehensive of the stranger calling to him. I understood that innate suspicion – life on the streets did nothing for a person's trust. When he was within earshot, I called out to him.

"Are you hungry? If you meet me here in an hour, it's when I go to the market. We can get some food."

He looked nervous, but the promise of food appeared to switch on a light in his eyes that he couldn't disguise. The boy's voice was rough, as if he hadn't used it in a while.

"You're not some weirdo, are you?" His eyes were constantly on the move, darting along the sidewalk to see if anyone else was around.

I held up my hands in a peace gesture.

"I'm no weirdo, just concerned. I've seen you around and wanted to help. It's no bother if you aren't interested. Just asking, that's all."

I watched him hesitate, seeing the internal war going on between his hunger and sense of self preservation.

"What would I have to do in exchange? I couldn't do what you do."

I shook my head.

"I do what I have to do to survive. I have a room near here, it pays for that. What about you? Where do you stay?"

He shrugged narrow shoulders swamped by a too-big coat.

"I was sleeping in an alley, not too far from here. Not many people use it so it's okay; I mostly got left alone."

"Mostly?"

His eyes widened at a memory he clearly didn't wish to relive.

"It was only once, and they didn't come back."

"What? Who?"

But he wouldn't be drawn any further. The jittery, flighty stance he had adopted worried me. It started to rain, the sky darkening ominously. I reached behind a low wall and retrieved my coat, shrugging it on gratefully. It was getting too cold to be out here in just a thin shirt, but I got better customers if my body was displayed. Customers didn't care if I was shivering, as long as I looked enthusiastic. I had learned early on that my comfort and warmth didn't attract trade.

"I won't get any more business in this rain. Come on, let's go get warm. Then we can go to the market. You have to time it right to get the max amount of food for your dollar."

I looked at him closely.

"When did you last eat? More than a few fries, I mean." He swallowed.

"A few days ago; someone threw away nearly a whole burger in the trash. I fished it out."

I felt for him. I'd been there and I knew his stomach was gnawing at him; he was most likely dizzy and dehydrated too. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a battered apple and some water in a plastic bottle. Holding them out to him with a nod, he approached me like a skittish horse, fearful of trickery. When he saw I wasn't going anywhere, he took them and ate the apple in five bites, chasing it down with the water.

"Better?"

He nodded.

"Come on. We can get you a drink then we can eat."

I fastened my coat against the fat raindrops and headed back to the small room I called home.

When I looked back, he was following me.

~o.O.o~

He took in the room, my bed, chair and tiny bath where I washed my clothes as well as myself. It was clean and tidy, not a difficult feat as I had no real belongings as such other than a few clothes and a couple of pans and plates. The room had a single hotplate that served both as cooker and somewhere to boil water for washing and bathing.

"Sit yourself down." I indicated the bed and the small chair in the corner. "It's not much, but its home." I noticed his hands were clenching, probably from the cold. "There is a small electric fire, but it's expensive to use; I mostly just wrap up in layers and blankets when it's cold. I need all my spare money to eat. Heating is a luxury."

He nodded mutely. I fetched him some water and he drank it straight down. I wondered if he'd been drinking river water as it would have most likely made him sick. I'd drunk out of hosepipes and supped rainwater out of trash can lids in my time – whatever it took. Sitting down across from him, I could see he was a major flight risk and kept my distance.

"I'm Jasper, by the way. Although to my customers I'm just Blondie. What's your name?"

I saw his jaw tighten and his hand clench on the mug he still held, his nails whitening.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay. I could give you a new name if you'd like. Hmmm, you look like a Red to me, especially with that hair."

His voice was nervous, but firm in his conviction.

"Edward. My name is Edward."

"Pleased to meet you, Edward; are you warm enough? I have blankets and fresh clothes if you need them. We're about the same size, I think."

He shook his head firmly, and I didn't press the issue. I would have to hope that he would ask if he needed anything. Now that my business was over for the day, I shrugged off my coat and added a thick sweater before replacing the jacket. Now I could be warm, my body hidden away from greedy eyes. Not sure what else to do with the fidgety boy in front of me, I made a decision. I reached under the mattress and retrieved the few dollars I had stashed there, adding them to the day's takings.

"We should go and get some food. I've borrowed a little extra from the rent money, but I've got a couple more days before it's due so that's okay. You hungry?"

Knowing the answer, I headed for the door, a twitchy Edward following me. I took the familiar route to the market on my daily pilgrimage to find cheap food to fill my aching belly. I mostly ate just once a day as takings weren't enough for me to be frivolous with money. The apple I had given Edward had been a snack I'd planned to eat on the way to help curb my appetite when choosing my meal. The hungrier I was, the more I wanted to buy, not ideal when the few dollars in my pocket had to last. If the bad weather set in, I might not eat for a couple of days or more, surviving only on tap water.

I had a system. A couple of the sellers saved me bruised fruit to buy for a few cents and so I always went there first – that way I at least had something fresh. My cooking facilities weren't great and so I could only make soups and stews in a pan, heat up tinned food, or fry stuff. No way could I make a balanced meal easily on my hot plate. I checked in with Tony first and collected some more damaged apples along with some wilted leafy vegetables and carrots, all on their last legs. I was hopeful that I might find some cheap meat, maybe a little chicken, but no luck. Then I spotted a small bag of off-cuts on the butcher counter, barely enough for a cat much less two grown guys, but I grabbed it as if it were gold. It would do for tonight. Edward watched me curiously, keeping his distance, but not too far away. The last item on my shopping list for tonight was bread, and I found a bashed up loaf that looked like it had been stepped on. Most might refuse it, but it was in a sealed bag and so I wasn't about to complain. Holding my haul, I turned to Edward.

"Looks like we'll eat well tonight. Come on – let's go back and get cooking."

The smallest smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I realised in that moment that, given the chance, he'd have probably eaten most of it raw where he stood. He barely spoke on the way back, but his step was a little lighter as if the promise of food was all that propelled him forward.

Opening the door, he followed me in and I elbowed the door shut behind us, dumping the bags on the floor. Taking my only sharp knife, I prepared the vegetables while the water boiled. I had planned to make a stew, but Edward looked close to fainting if he didn't eat soon. I opted instead to boil the vegetables and pan fry the meat; it would be a little tough, but would be ready much quicker. I wondered what he would do once he had eaten... it was a little like inviting in a stray cat. If you did, it tended to bolt straight after eating, but turn up again at mealtimes every day after that. He looked like he needed a good bath, and I decided to ask if he wanted to stay the night so I could wash his clothes for him. They would dry over the heater.

The food smelled good and I swore I could see Edward salivating at the aroma. I wondered why I felt so protective over him. He would probably eat my food and go, leaving nothing but an empty plate and a warm spot on the chair. I smiled. That cat analogy was starting to look very true.

Serving the food haphazardly onto my chipped plates, I knew I'd never be a cordon bleu chef but it was good and nutritious. I thought for a moment that he might eat with his hands, but I handed him the fork and he took it, poised to dig in before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Jasper. No one's been this kind to me in forever."

I felt small. It was just a plate of past its best vegetables and meat scraps, but he was eating it like it came from a five star restaurant. He actually moaned as he ate, and when our eyes met he looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; it's just that hot food tastes so good after dumpster fare."

I took that as a compliment. It wasn't my finest work but it was okay, and my stomach felt far better filled. Taking his empty plate, I offered him an apple and the rinsed knife to cut away any bruised parts. He shook his head, and I raised my eyebrows.

"I won't eat all your food. You've been generous enough."

He was so polite; I was amazed that street life hadn't pounded that out of him. Putting some more water on to boil, I asked him the bigger question.

"Edward, if I boil some more water, would you like a bath? I can put the heater on for a bit so it's not too cold to get undressed."

He looked nervous, embarrassed and mortified all at once. I backtracked hastily.

"It's okay if not. I just thought it would be nicer than the river, if that's where you've been washing."

He reddened, and I realised I'd guessed right.

"There's nowhere to go, and I can't wash properly as people would see. I go for a swim and that has to do."

The memory of doing the exact same thing made me remember how cold that water was. He must have been chilled to the bone.

"So, if I boil the water, do you want one? It takes a while to boil enough and it won't be that deep, but it'll do the job and won't give you hypothermia."

He nodded once and I set to washing out the large pan from supper to reuse.

I had rigged up a makeshift curtain for bathing, and when there was enough warm water in the bath I slid the curtain around and motioned to Edward to go behind it, pointing to the razor, toothpaste, bar of soap and cheap, unbranded shampoo. He looked at me then, his eyes so pathetically grateful that I felt unaccustomed tears prickle, quickly moving away to give him some privacy. I heard clothes being unfastened, the thump of his coat and boots, the jangle of a belt buckle followed by the soft splash as he sat down and started to wash.

When he spoke, he surprised me.

"How did you end up here, Jasper? Working the streets I mean? I'm sorry if I'm being rude, you don't have to explain."

He seemed braver when out of sight, obviously used to hiding from the world. I felt my heart go out to him.

"When my family threw me out at 17, I had nothing. I slept rough like you, eating trash and bathing in the river. Then one day as I was wandering aimlessly, just looking for something worth eating, this guy pulled up next to me and basically straight out offered me ten bucks if I blew him. I don't know how he knew because I still looked reasonably tidy, wore decent shoes, and had some semblance of a hairstyle."

I ran my hands through my hair ruefully. It was getting long again – I'd have to cut it. I carried on.

"Maybe he could spot desperation, maybe he just liked young guys and thought he'd chance his arm. Either way, I was starving and did as he asked. I was terrified he'd kill me, or at least drive off without paying, but as he handed me the cash he asked if he could use me again. I remember those words: 'use me'. I said yeah, I'm always around here, and he nodded and drove off. It was then I decided I would use _them_ instead, and make what I could out of the situation. It's been two and a half years now."

Edward was quiet for a while; just when I was worried he'd fallen asleep, he finally spoke, the words uttered so quietly, yet powerful enough to shatter my heart.

"The guys in the alley used me too. All of them, one at a time to begin with, but two together at the end." I heard him breathe in sharply as if the words cut his lungs. "It hurt so bad, and I was in pain for days. I-I had to stuff my underwear with paper to stop the blood soaking into my jeans."

My throat ached as I tried to imagine this sweet, innocent boy dealing with such trauma all alone.

"They _gang raped_ you? Oh my god, Edward, did anyone see? Did anyone come to help?"

His laugh was sharp as broken glass and tore at my soul.

"No-one cares when you're down and out, do they? Probably thought I deserved it. I went to the free clinic, nearly ran away too, but the doc there fixed me up and I stayed there for a couple of days. They didn't say anything, but I know they thought I was a hustler who just went with the wrong john. No one called the police, and I had no proof. Who was going to believe me? That's when I stopped sleeping in the alley."

"When was this?" My voice came from far away.

"Few weeks ago; I lost track. I'm all healed up now at least." He went quiet again. "So would I be any good? Doing what you do, I mean? I could learn, and it would get me some money so I could repay you for your kindness."

I dry heaved involuntarily. Edward on the streets as a hustler? I'd die before I let that happen to him too. We didn't both need to live this life.

"No, Edward, no; I don't need to be repaid and certainly not in a way that could cause you serious emotional damage. Just... don't even think of it. Promise me."

He went silent, and so I carried on.

"What happened to bring you here? Why aren't you at home studying to be something important?"

I heard him stand up and step out of the tub, scrubbing himself down with the rough towel. He reappeared, holding his clothes against him for protection, the towel around his waist, his hair damp and crazy looking. His eyes were downcast, his posture hunched and awkward.

"Long story. Short version: years of foster care. At 18, I left my last home and the system. I just dropped out of the world around me. "He shrugged self-consciously. "And here I am."

I gathered some fresh clothes for him and handed him a warm blanket.

"Put these on. Will you stay here tonight? I'd be happy to rinse those through for you if you'll let me. They'll be dry for the morning."

"Uhmm..." I heard his hesitation, the click of his throat, not wanting any kind of charity but being in no position to refuse. Laundromats cost money he didn't have, plus he had no change of clothes to wear. My voice bordered on cajoling.

"It's okay, Edward. I've been where you are. I want to do this for you."

He nodded in silence and retreated behind the curtain to dress. I put more water on to boil. When he reappeared he looked completely different wearing my blue sweater, faded jeans and thick socks. He also looked much warmer. His hands raked through his hair repeatedly to tame it before wrapping the multi coloured blanket around his shoulders, enveloping his thin frame in the thick wool. I nodded to the bed.

"If you lie down for a while you'll conserve the heat from the bath. Plus you'll be comfortable; the bed's not too bad." I smiled.

"What about you?"

"It's early and I've got laundry to do. But, if it's okay with you, I'll share the bed. There's enough room and, to be honest, there's nowhere else to sleep except the floor, and it's too cold for that."

I watched his reaction. He seemed a little worried. Sitting down on the mattress, he raised his eyes to me.

"Jasper, I have nightmares. I might kick or punch you in my sleep. I-I... don't want to do that." His voice was a scratchy whisper.

I sat down on the mattress next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder; for a second he cowered away from me. I removed my hand.

"Wrap yourself up in your blanket, and get under the covers to keep warm. I'll take my chances. Relax, try to sleep, okay? You're safe here. I swear to you."

He nodded and did as I asked, scooting over to the far side of the bed, assuming a tight, foetal position.

_Edward, I won't hurt you._

Leaving him to rest, I started the laundry, the scent of detergent rinsing away the smell of the streets from his clothing. I had to boil more water to get his jeans anywhere near clean and, once done, I hung everything up over the heater to dry. It was still early but the sun had set, and the rain looked like it was here to stay. I sighed. Takings were going to be down tomorrow if this continued and, with the possibility of having two mouths to feed for a while, I could use the cash. Laundry finished, I stayed close to the heater for an hour or more, a blanket around my shoulders, listening to Edward's breathing.

What alerted me first were the whimpers; quiet snuffles and noises came from his sleeping form that made me move closer to check he was alright. I knew better than to wake someone from a nightmare as the shock could make them react as if the event were real. My chances of making money would be low to zero if I had a black eye, but at the same time I didn't want him to feel so alone and scared. Then the noises turned to words, pleading sobs for mercy, and my mind was made up.

Flipping off the heater, I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, wanting to alert him to my presence. When I saw the tears running down his face, I reached over and stroked his hair, trying to calm him in a non-threatening way. His legs started to thrash and I carried on stroking, feeling the fight gradually leave him as he succumbed to the rhythmic soothing movements. When he stopped fighting the assailants in his head, I lifted the covers and slid under, fully clothed. My fingers continued to play with his hair as his body stilled and relaxed in slumber. I shushed him like a child, running my fingers up and down the back of his neck until his breathing deepened and evened out.

I didn't sleep for the longest time.

~o.O.o~

I woke early, the sky barely lightened through the heavy rain drumming on the windows. I pulled the blankets tighter around me, glancing over at Edward who had turned over in his sleep. He was hunched into a ball under the covers like a child trying to hide from the monsters under the bed. His features were partially covered by the blanket, but I could see the crease in his forehead and guessed he wasn't sleeping easy, even without the nightmares.

As he rose from deep sleep, he started to mumble again, the words quickly becoming frantic:

"No, no, no... Please stop... please don't... No... _No!_"

His hand lashed out to defend himself and caught my chest, knocking the wind out of me. The impact woke Edward with a cry, and he bolted upright in terror, thinking his attackers were in the room.

"Edward! _Edward!_ It's okay! You're safe! You're with Jasper – remember?"

His eyes were wild, and I was willing to bet his heart was hammering fit to burst as the fight or flight impulse burned through his system. His eyes finally focused on me and he visibly relaxed a little, trying to speak.

"Jasper? I-I'm so sorry, I tried to warn you. I can't help it, the dreams just keep coming ba-"

His words were cut off by an ugly sob as tears escaped and spilled down his cheeks. Against my better judgement, I reached for him. He didn't fight me, and I folded him into my arms, rocking him gently as I would a small child. After a few moments his arms found their way around my waist and held me close. As his cries gradually subsided he stayed wrapped around me, and together we fell asleep, each finding comfort and protection in the unfamiliar intimacy.

~o.O.o~

When we woke a couple of hours later, my head was on the pillow with Edward's face pressed into my chest, my fingers in his hair. I felt him stir, breathe in sharply, and lift his head to look at me. My voice was sleep roughened.

"Morning. Did you sleep? I hope I don't snore; no one's been around in years to tell me if I do."

I was surprised to see a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Not that I noticed, no. I'm so sorry about last night."

I was afraid he would shut down again, just when we were getting somewhere.

"Edward, have you had those nightmares ever since the attack?"

His face crumpled, and I knew I had poked at an open wound. Sitting up, I saw him withdraw into himself again for self-preservation. My hand stroked his back and just for a second he flinched. Undeterred, I sat up and pulled him gently to me, rubbing his back in circular motions. After a few moments he leant against me and I whispered into his hair.

"Have you been back to the alley where it happened? Faced it again? I don't know if it'll help, but it might give you some closure to what happened." He stiffened in my arms. "Edward, I'll go with you if you want to do that. It's not healthy to relive it every night."

He looked toward the small, dingy window.

"It's still raining. How will you work today? You'll be soaked through in seconds."

I sighed.

"I can't work in this weather, and believe me, I've tried. I was afraid it wouldn't pass overnight. It's a good thing we have some bread and fruit left to eat today; we won't be able to go to the market til I can get some more money together."

His voice was small and guilty.

"I'm sorry I ate so much. It would have lasted you another day if I weren't here."

I squeezed my arms around him.

"I invited you, remember? Don't be saying stuff like that - we have food for today. If I can work later maybe, then we can get something extra for supper tonight. Sometimes I get lucky and find some dented tins of soup or beans; otherwise it's just vegetables and a bit of meat like last night. I'm not a great cook, I just make do."

"What do you do when you can't work?" He twisted his head around to look at me.

"I have a couple of books I like to read; I just stay in bed in the warm and wait for the weather to change. My life is on hold if I can't work; plus there's always the worry of not making rent. I'd try elsewhere, but I have regulars now; I'm safe with them and they're respectful in their own way, and they always pay of course. Any extra money I make comes from passing trade."

He looked genuinely worried, his voice holding an edge of panic.

"But isn't that dangerous? They could do anything to you..."

I could see where his thoughts were going, and I tried to calm him.

"I can take care of myself, Edward. I've learned how to deal with the bad ones. I'd rather get away with no money but my face intact. I'd be worthless if I got bashed up."

"You could never be worthless, Jasper. You have a wonderful soul, so caring and compassionate." I smiled humourlessly.

"Customers don't pay for my soul, Edward; they just want my body for a short time to fulfil their urges. I do what they want and hopefully leave with my money."

He fell silent for a minute or two, just staring at the blanket over our legs as if in a trance.

"Edward... hey, where'd you go?" I stroked his back to bring him back into the room.

He squeezed his eyes tight shut before looking at me again.

"Could I stay here til it stops raining? I'm so tired of always wearing damp jeans and a wet coat. I so rarely get a chance to get dry and warm." He looked at me, but before I could answer, he continued as if I had.

"Of course, if my clothes are dry then I should really get going anyway. I need to find a dry place to sleep tonight, and if I wait then all the best places will be taken."

He made to get out of bed but I refused to let him go. He looked confused, and I shook my head.

"I don't know what you heard there, but I didn't actually answer. You'll stay here today; no way am I letting you go out there to get soaked again. In fact, unless the rain stops, I don't see any point in moving from this bed, do you? It's warm here, and we have some food to eat. In fact, I'll make us both a drink and bring it back to bed."

I tilted my head, daring him to defy me. When he saw I was serious, he asked where the bathroom was and disappeared to answer the call of nature. In less than two minutes he was back, shivering from the cold hallway outside my room. Climbing back into bed, he huddled under the covers and watched me make two cups of weak, black coffee that I carried back to bed.

Edward dozed without incident for the next couple of hours, staying snuggled up to me the whole time as I were his lifeline. I felt incredibly protective of this boy who had appeared in my life so suddenly. I knew that, if I allowed myself, I could easily develop real feelings for him. I also knew that that wasn't an option. I'd known I was gay from an early age; it made the things I did for my customers that little bit easier, although not remotely enjoyable. I had no idea about Edward and his orientation, but I did know that, after his horrifying ordeal, he might never be able to be physically intimate with anyone.

I had had one relationship before I fell into this life; one brief summer romance with my friend Emmett. But his family had moved away and I was alone after that. I told myself that love was for idiots, it made you vulnerable and weak and I couldn't afford to be either if I wanted to survive. Meeting Edward made me see that I wanted to wrap my arms around him and push the world away so it couldn't hurt him anymore. It was an unfamiliar, but not entirely unwelcome, feeling. I allowed myself to nuzzle his hair as I held him, one brief moment of 'what if' before pulling away and resuming my stroking of his hair.

~o.O.o~

Weak sunshine shone through my window, heralding the end of the rain. It would be cold and damp out, but I might be able to make enough to cover the few bucks I had borrowed for the rent and buy us something for supper. My stomach was starting to complain, and I suspected Edward would be hungry too when he woke. I debated on whether to eat the fruit or the bread; the bread would be dry without some kind of filling. My mind mentally wandered down the corridor marked 'dairy' before once again rejecting the idea. I had no facilities here for fresh produce; of course, it was so damn cold at the moment that milk or cheese would probably be okay for a couple of days. I remembered trying to store some outside the window once, but someone stole it. I didn't make that mistake again.

Looking up at my clock, I saw that I still had a couple of working hours if I went out to my spot. I wished I didn't have to wake him; he looked so peaceful after his rough night, his face smooth and relaxed at last, the weight on his thin shoulders lifted for a brief while.

"Edward?" I spoke quietly into his hair, the backs of my fingers stroking his cheek. "I have to go. The rain stopped."

He stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"Should I go?"

"No, you can stay here. I'll be a couple of hours, tops. I'm hoping there's time for me to make enough to cover the borrowed rent. I'll be back soon, okay? If you get hungry, help yourself to an apple. There's a little coffee left too."

He nodded apprehensively. It hit me that he didn't want to be left alone.

"If I make some cash, we'll go to the market and get you some food to put a little flesh on these bones. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it."

As I went to climb out of bed, he looked up at me.

"Thank you, Jasper." Those words were so sincere that, without thinking, I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead before heading off to the bathroom and then out to the street.

Time for Blondie to get to work.

Luck was on my side. A regular was looking for me, and I delivered his regular blowjob with more feigned enthusiasm than I usually managed. He was a decent guy and paid me my ten bucks with no hesitation. The next guy to appear was an unknown, and as always I exercised caution as I approached him, ready to run if I needed to. He argued over the price, and wanted to go without a condom which I staunchly refused. The clinic provided me with plenty and I always used them. Getting sick would hardly help my cause. In the end I had to accept less than my usual fee and get butt fucked none too gently in return. Keeping my face neutral as I pulled up my jeans, I took his measly payment, thinking of Edward and putting some food in our stomachs tonight. After the guy drove off, I allowed myself to wince in discomfort as I tried to sit down on the wall. I hoped the next guy was gentler or I wasn't going to be much use out here for a day or so.

This was no life. I was cold, sore, and hungry.

An hour later, after two more blowjobs and one quick hand job that procured me a whole 5 bucks, I had 60 bucks in my hand and called it a day. It was enough, and I was keen to get back to Edward to check he was okay.

Opening the door, I saw him jump to his feet, wearing his now dry clothes.

"Ready to go?" I showed him the money before I stashed the rent portion back under the mattress.

He nodded, his eyes lighting up until he saw my discomfort. His face fell immediately.

"You got hurt? Just to get more food for us? Jasper, you should have let me come with you – I might have been able to help somehow."

I shook my head vehemently.

"I do what I have to out of necessity. I don't want you ending up like me; it isn't living, it's surviving, nothing more."

At that moment, I felt the hopelessness of my existence more acutely than I had in a long time. Edward deserved more than ending up a two-bit hustler like me, giving it up to strangers for a few bucks. My mistakes didn't have to be his too. He stepped forward and hugged me awkwardly, his arms around my neck, and I leaned into him for a moment, relishing true affection that made no demands. Pulling back, he looked me in the eye.

"I thought about what you said, and I want to go back... to th-the alley... and see if it helps. It might make it worse, but I want to try."

His eyes displayed his naked fear as bright as day, and I wondered if he wanted some support. I didn't want to force myself on him if he wanted to be alone, but I worried about him having a panicked episode all alone in that place. Before I could say anything however, he answered my question.

"Come with me? Please? I don't know if I can do it alone." His voice was dry and cracked, and I ached for him.

"Let's go then." I held out my hand and he took it shyly.

Together we made our way across town to the scene of his own personal hell. I knew the alley he had spoken of; as we approached, I felt him slow as if his feet grew heavier with each step closer.

"We don't have to do this," I murmured.

He stopped as we turned a corner, the alley ahead. His breathing was coming in short gasps, a panic attack bubbling just beneath the surface. I squeezed his hand and we stepped forward into the gloom, the only light coming from a streetlight at the far end casting a sickly yellow glow into the darkness. Edward was shaking now, his hand clammy. I refused to let go, and he edged us towards the spot where it happened. He suddenly turned away, his jaw clenched, scrunching his eyes shut and shaking his head to try and dispel the voices, sounds and smells of that night; he was reliving it yet again, but this time he was wide awake.

"They can't hurt you anymore, Edward. I won't let them."

He was trembling, and on turning him to face me I saw he was crying, his eyes wide in terror as the memory washed over him. I hugged him tight, whispering in his ear.

"Tell me. Let the poison out once and for all and you'll be free."

Holding his shuddering form against me, I listened as he lost himself to fear, his voice like that of a child.

"They surrounded me. One punched me in the face to keep me quiet, he said. I was pulled to my feet and pinned to that wall..." His tears soaked my neck but I ignored them, stroking his hair soothingly as he spoke in hitching sobs.

"They pulled off my belt and jeans, and bent me over. I fought back but I couldn't stop them so I screamed for help, but no one came. They just laughed at me. And then... and then..."

He collapsed to the cold concrete, hugging his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. I dropped to the ground and gathered him to me, letting him weep as he expurgated the whole horrific experience from his soul. It was getting cold; I remembered sleeping here and how bitterly cold it got when the north wind howled down the length of the alley. It was dry, that was all you could say about this place. Edward's face was in my neck as I rocked him, his cries lessening, emotionally spent.

"Let's go, hmm? Let's leave this place – it's in the past now. You never have to come back here."

He spoke into my neck.

"It's hard to find dry places though. If the weather's bad enough, I'll end up here again eventually." His voice was desolate. My mind was already decided.

"No, you won't. You're stuck with me now, if you want to be, that is."

He looked up at me then, his face swollen and reddened with tears, wide eyes reflected in the deathly pallid light from the street beyond.

"I can stay with you? But we won't have enough money and I won't keep eating your food. It isn't right - I need to work too."

He was right, we would struggle, but we'd get by somehow. We had to. No way was I leaving him alone again.

"Is that a yes?"

He nodded awkwardly, his voice muffled.

"I had a job once. But when I became homeless they wouldn't keep me on. Maybe I can find something at the market? I could ask. At least if they ask, I have an address now."

I kissed his hair and smiled.

"I think that's a great idea."

Then he took my breath away, touching his soft lips to mine in a sweet, innocent kiss; the scene of his greatest terror cleansed by a moment of pure joy.

~o.O.o~

The atmosphere was light as we made our way to the market to buy supper. Tony commented on how happy we looked as I paid for my limp vegetables and overripe peaches. Edward decided there was no time like the present, and went to ask the traders if they knew of any work. With his hair washed and his clothes cleaned, he looked like any other hopeful young man looking for work, and I prayed he wasn't about to be disillusioned. I carried on, buying some chicken and a small wedge of cheese to go with the bread.

When I was done, Edward was back at my side, a happy grin on his face.

"I got something! It's only an hour a night, sweeping up after closing, but it's a start! At least now I can give you a few dollars for food."

His face glowed, and my heart swelled. Throwing an arm around him, I pulled him in tight for a moment, whispering in his ear:

"So proud of you."

His face lit up, and I marvelled at how much my life had changed in a single day.

After supper I boiled water until the bath was half full. Shucking off my clothes, I climbed in, hissing softly as my sore backside came into contact with the warm water.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" He sounded worried and I called to him through the curtain.

"Rough day, that's all. I sure hope tomorrow's a little easier or I won't be able to sit comfortably for a few days."

"Can I come in?" I smiled at his tentative request.

"Sure." I had long ago stopped being self-conscious about my body. I had to share it often enough.

He shuffled around the curtain, and I looked up.

"Want to join me? It's warm in here."

He looked distressed, and I was hit with the abrupt realisation that no one had ever seen him naked, aside from his attackers.

"Forget I said that. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable with me."

Breathing in sharply, he met my gaze with a blush.

"I feel safe with you, Jasper. Could you...?"

I looked away as he peeled off his jeans, hearing both the denim and his sweater hit the floor. He hesitated before sliding off his underwear and stepping into the water with me. The bath was tiny, and in order to fit we had to be virtually wrapped around each other. It was heaven to me. I cupped my hands and ran warm water over his shoulders and back, before soaping my hands and washing him everywhere I could reach. He giggled as I washed under his arms and behind his ears like a mother would. Leaning forward, he kissed me again, making my heart pound, before wetting my hair and reaching for the shampoo. My eyes slipped closed when he began to massage my scalp, little moans of pleasure slipping from me as his fingers weaved a magic spell.

Reaching under the tub, I felt for the cup I used to rinse off the soap, handing it to him.

"Lean back..."

Warm water cascaded over my head and down my back, cup after cup until I was relaxed to the point of sleepiness, all soap residues gone. Gently squeezing out the water from my locks, his thumbs massaged my temples and I groaned helplessly, my body loose and languid under his loving attentions.

His voice was soft and sincere.

"We're going to be okay, Jasper, I can feel it. Together we can take on the world. I don't want you getting hurt anymore by assholes who think that, just because they pay you, they can treat you however they want. You deserve so much more. This is only the beginning for us."

My arms tightened around him in gratitude. And here I was thinking _I_ had rescued _him_.

For the first time in my life I felt a real sense of hope.

Maybe, just maybe, we _could_ carve out a better life.

Together.

~o.O.o~


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the Rain Come Down**

This was, I admit, an unexpected sequel to the original one shot, but when Edward starting panicking in my head, I had to stop and listen to him.

There will be more to follow. At this point I don't know how many chapters, but I decided to split what I had already and get the first part posted for you all.

Beta'd by mxpi1970

Disclaimer: All characters owned and created by Stephenie Meyer.

**~o.O.o~**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

"Jasper? Jasper, no; you're not well."

I reached for his hand, trying stop him from pulling on his thin work shirt. He shrugged my hand away to fasten his jeans.

"I have to, Edward. The rent is due and we're short." He sounded winded, his actions costing him effort. "Do you have work today?"

"Sure, later, only my regular hour though I think. No one needs me today so I'm just sweeping up tonight."

The occasional extra income from me helping out other market vendors meant we could buy a tiny bit more food, but then we risked not making rent. We walked a knife edge between having a roof over our heads and keeping ourselves fed, but it relied on us both earning. With Jasper sick I wanted to do more, to keep him in bed in the warm to recover from sounded like the start of the flu.

He finished dressing, and I saw that he was shivering. The room was cold like always, but it was frosty outdoors and I hated him standing out there with a temperature and only a shirt so thin you could count his ribs through it, offering no warmth or protection from the weather.

I tried again.

"I know we're short this week – I'll come up with something. I'll ask around; we still have two days. Please – stay inside today."

I had no idea how I was going to raise the money, but seeing him going out there to do whatever the men wanted of him made me hate them and the way they abused him for a few measly bucks. If I could find a way, any way of getting him off the streets then I would do it. I watched him pull on his old jacket, watched him snuggle into it enjoying it for a few brief moments before he had to stash it behind the wall. As he always did, he turned to hug me before he went out to the road. His hands were like ice and I pulled him in tight to me, trying to share my body heat with him. I buried my face in his neck, breathing him in for that last moment before I had to let him go. There was just time for one sweet kiss to warm his cold lips before he turned and headed for the door.

Blondie was on the clock.

~o.O.o~

Washing was a fast, efficient business. The bathroom housed a toilet and a single sink with cold running water; it was an icebox in the winter. The landlord didn't bother to heat it and we never asked him to – the likely outcome would be an increase in rent which would see us living on the street. We paid him, we kept quiet about the state of the place, and everything rolled on day after day. I wondered how long it would take him to increase it anyway because there were two of us living there now; I had no idea how we could cope. I worried more and more about Jasper. He'd told me in bed a few nights back that he had had offers of more money to go without a condom and he had refused, but what if that meant the difference between a home and the alley?

The thought of going back there was bad enough.

The thought of losing Jasper was terrifying.

~o.O.o~

Determined to prove I could do more, I walked to the market and headed up past Mike's hotdog and burger trailer. Mike was setting up, the familiar smell of sizzling beef filling the immediate vicinity. He saw me and nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Edward! Jess has a pre-natal check-up today."

He looked both nervous and excited. I grinned.

"Not long now!"

His eyebrows rose so high they all but disappeared into his hair and he began chopping onions with considerable zeal. The father-to-be was getting anxious now the day was drawing close.

"Don't remind me! There's still so much to do before the baby comes."

"Let me know how it goes!"

He carried on with his prep, and I waved before heading off to see Tyler on the fruit and vegetable stand. He also owned the whole foods stand next door, run by his wife, Lauren. Jasper and I ate well – at least our food was fresh – but I knew that we didn't eat enough. I needed to know what food to buy to help him get well and to build his immune system. I had no real idea of nutrition. After all, living out of trash cans didn't give you the most rounded diet. I knew Jas gave me more food – he wanted to make me strong and well, but at what cost? He worked and needed his strength too. I hated what he did – I knew he did too – but as a source of income for rent he couldn't afford to stop. That didn't stop me worrying though. I worried that he might get sick and not be able to recover. Who knew what lay ahead for us, either of us? The risks for Jas were greater, and I wanted him free of that life. Free from the abuse he tolerated at the hands of paying strangers in order for us to survive. More than anything I wanted to make money. I wanted to support us, to free us from this life that held us in its iron manacles.

My only steady income was my nightly sweep up gig after closing, but I had gotten to know the other stallholders and they trusted me. After I'd been there a few weeks, I had been called over by Paul, one of the flower vendors, and been asked if I would cover him for a few minutes while he went off to take a phone call. I was waiting to start cleaning up and so it was no problem for me to stand cover for him, but the fact that he trusted me made me feel 10 feet tall. I even made a sale before he returned: nothing major, just a bunch of sunflowers, but Paul was pleased. After that, I would spend most of the day in the market, helping anyone who needed it. A couple of dollars extra from helping out made a world of difference to our budget. When I started covering for an hour at a time, the money went towards any rent shortage we encountered in bad weather, and paid for extra non-perishable food. Each evening Jas would come find me, and together we would buy our meal for that night. We still bought the cheapest we could, there was no money to waste and no food could be thrown away. We ate everything we had.

I grew uneasy that evening when the market was set to close and he didn't appear. With no phone or means to contact him, I made stops at each stall to gather essentials for supper, finding vegetables, scrawny chicken legs, and a tiny piece of leftover cheese, more wax than cheese to be honest, and for that reason it cost very little. I planned to make chicken and vegetable broth for our main meal and so I had spent almost all of that day's wages, managing to afford a small pot of honey and a jar of the cheapest coffee known to man.

Carrying my bag, I headed home, sure that I would pass Jasper on the way. He must have had a busy day – he would never be late or not show. The first raindrops fell and my step quickened. I hoped Jas was in the dry – that shirt would be saturated in seconds. With his chest he didn't need that. Breaking into a run, I held the bag handles together to keep our food dry. It was darker than usual, the sky foreboding. Pulling my coat in tight around me against the biting wind, common sense reminded me that Jas never stayed out when the weather was bad, _unless he's in a warm, dry car, _my subconscious reminded me. I always tried to forget the things he had to do for us that he did without complaint every single day. I did my best not to comment on the bruises, the scuffs on his hands from holding on to a wall, the other marks that were only visible to someone who saw him naked. Fingertip bruises on his hips and neck were bookmarks in a story I didn't ever want to read. He had told me once that he knew his place was to be merely a receptacle - a mouth or an ass. No john he ever met ever asked to suck him, nor be fucked by him. His needs were ignored. Sometimes his throat would be sore, inflamed by a rough client who thought it okay to misuse my beautiful boy. _My _boy_. _Because he _was _mine and I didn't want anyone's hands on him.

I liked to bathe him at night, soothing caresses to wash off the sullying touch and smell of others, to relax him and ease him into a restful sleep alongside me. At night, when we cuddled close together, I was able to hold him and show him best I could the love I felt for him every minute of every day.

More than anything, I loved it when we kissed – that was when the world fell away, leaving us in a safe, loving cocoon. Love was new to me; I'd never received it before Jasper, nor had I ever given it or wanted to. It was an amazing feeling. I wanted to show him how I felt, to show him the tender touch he was denied day after day, year after year. I just wished I wasn't so scared. I wanted to make him happy, but each time I considered it, the nightmares would return; Jasper would hold me tight, rocking me like a child until I quieted. It had been over two months since we met and I wondered if he longed for more, if he hoped our relationship would ever progress to a more mature level.

He deserved more than an emotionally damaged boy from the street.

I reached home without meeting Jas, and fear was starting to set in. Closing the outside door behind me, I went to unlock the door to our room and found it open. With a caution bred from experience, I snuck inside, prepared for... what? Who would ever rob us? We had nothing. Placing the food on the counter, I looked over at the bed and saw a shape under the blankets. From where I stood I could see he was huddled up, his breathing sounding far harsher than it had when I had left him that morning. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I rubbed his shoulder to let him know I was home. He was shivering and felt feverish even through the blankets. It looked as if I had been right – he had the flu. This meant two things. Firstly – he couldn't work, and secondly, I could contract it too. I wanted to stay home and nurse him through it, but I knew I had to work tomorrow.

This was bad.

Trying to find a light at the end of the tunnel, I remembered I had bought the ingredients to make chicken broth that would, I hoped, help him recover a little quicker. I had also spent precious funds on the honey to make him a soothing drink for his throat when he came home sore. I set to work, boiling water and preparing the ingredients as I had seen Jasper do every day. I had asked Eric, the meat vendor, how to make it, and he had told me about bouillon and pointed me to another stand. I guess anyone else would have been embarrassed to ask for just one cube, but Jas and I were past that. After her initial surprise, Angela had pressed one into my hand with a smile, along with an individually wrapped pat of butter left over from her lunch, and told me to get on home. I promised to cover her stand whenever she needed it, and she brushed off my thanks.

I boiled the water first and made weak coffee for me and honey in hot water for Jasper. Leaving them to cool a little, I then cooked the chicken and set it aside, washing out the pan before starting off the vegetables in the butter. I added the flour and chicken stock, stirring and then leaving it to simmer as I had been told. Carrying the hot honey drink to the bed, I set it down and felt his forehead.

He was clammy.

"Jasper? Wake up, Jas. I need you to drink this."

He woke with a groan, gasping in pain when he tried to sit up. I reached over and tugged my pillow out from under the blankets, setting it behind his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"What happened since this morning? Is it the flu? You're running a fever."

He shook his head, the movement seeming to tire him.

"My chest really hurts, like someone is stabbing me. It hurts to breathe. I just need some sleep – so tired. Just can't get comfortable."

Worry unfurled its wings in my own chest. I felt a cold, gripping fear that something was very wrong. I held out the drink and he took it, my hand supporting the cup while he drank.

"You're cooking?" His wan face looked surprised.

"Yeah; I got some helpful tips from a couple of people at the market. We're having chicken broth – I want to help you get strong again."

"How did you afford it on a couple of dollars?" He looked worried, and I was quick to allay his fears.

"It's okay – I didn't touch the rent money. I got an hour's work covering Lauren over lunch today. I got us a few extras like the honey and some coffee. It's mostly dust, but it's better than just drinking hot water."

"Was there anything left?"

I felt cold then.

"No, I used it on tonight's meal with some cheese for breakfast. What's wrong?"

His face screwed up in anguish, and to my horror, I thought he was going to cry.

"I didn't earn anything today. We won't make rent." Ice slithered down my spine. "As soon as I leaned over, I couldn't breathe. The guy didn't want anything to do with a sick hustler and he threw me out of the car."

He sounded humiliated. I tried to make him feel better.

"It's not your fault! You can't help getting sick, especially being out there every day in the cold. I'll find a way to get the money. I don't want you worrying about this." I tucked the blankets up around his shoulders and fetched his scarf from the chair, winding it loosely around his neck and shoulders. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded. I went back to the saucepan and added the cooked chicken, stirring it to heat it through. It smelled pretty good. Ladling it out into two bowls, I grabbed the spoons and carried the bowls to the bed, setting them on the chair. Folding our thin towels, I made us potholders so we could both eat in comfort. The soup tasted good and I was glad it was too hot to gulp down; I had to take my time to eat it. Jasper struggled to eat his, but persevered. I could see that every mouthful was painful and not because of a sore throat. His breathing appeared laboured, and he was having difficulty swallowing. I kept watch to make sure he ate as much as he could, needing the essential nourishment to get well.

When we had both finished, I washed the pan and bowls before settling in for the night and climbing into bed with my boy. He seemed to breathe easier when propped up, so I made sure his chest was well covered with a thick sweater before I laid down, my head on one of the towels we had used as a potholder.

I didn't sleep much that night.

~o.O.o~

I dozed off at some point and woke up feeling alone. I realised it was because I usually slept tight against Jasper, but with him sick I had had to give him space. Turning over, I looked up to see how he was and found him slumped to the side, apparently asleep. It was still early, the light not yet filtering through the trees. Double checking to make sure Jas was okay, I dressed in my jeans and sweater, shrugging on my too-big coat and fastening it up to the collar. It was time to go get some essentials.

I stepped out into the frigid early morning air. The run-down part of the city where we lived was quiet for now, the sound of traffic and the trains no more than a dull rattle in the distance. I walked with purpose, no time to lose. This operation could only be carried out in near darkness – I had no desire to be arrested for trying to survive. Approaching the shopping center, I looked around, checking for staff or passersby. The coast clear, I darted across the parking lot to where the clothing donation bins were situated off to the side. A few months back, I had discovered that one of these bins had a broken latch, and with a little effort could be opened and the contents accessed. My coat had been a lucky find and had most likely saved my life. Now I needed its help again. I knew what I was doing was theft in its basic definition, but it was hard to differentiate when the clothes were being collected for thrift stores to help the poor and needy – and what were Jasper and I if not poor and needy? We had no money to buy from the thrift stores; to me this was just cutting out the middle man.

Locating the bin, I tugged open the door a fraction and peered inside into the gloom. It looked to be about a third full and I hoped that there would be something useful for us. My hands felt around for anything thick and woolly, and after a few moments I pulled loose a towel that looked fine – there were no holes and, most importantly, no strange odours. I folded it and tucked it into my coat. The next thing I found was a sweater, but a glance showed me it was a child's. Ferreting deeper, I struck gold – what felt like a hand-knitted blanket large enough to cover the bed. I added this to my coat, now bulked out to capacity, before one last feel around in the dark bin. My fingers found more knitted goods and with a pull, I found what appeared to be a very festive men's sweater. Pushing the door closed, I snagged some brightly coloured socks that fell out onto the asphalt and added them to my pockets. Mission accomplished, I checked around before heading home at a brisk pace.

~o.O.o~

Jas was still asleep when I crept in and locked the door. Slipping off my clothes, I climbed back into bed, checking he was breathing okay before lying back down to spend another couple of hours worrying about our money situation.

Acquiring clothes from donation bins by nefarious means was one thing, to me that was an act of desperation that could be mitigated, but stealing from actual people was something I could never do. We needed rent money and it was down to me to find a way. To begin with, I had four dollars saved up for a special Christmas surprise for Jasper. It wasn't enough yet – I needed at least $11 – but now it had to be added to the pot. Checking the money under the mattress, I found that with my four dollars added in we were still $20 short, with only today left to make it up.

My regular hour would help, but I would need more work throughout the day and I pondered ways of increasing my income that would benefit both us and the vendors.

Jasper woke early, a cough racking his body. He whined with pain, clutching his chest, his eyes wide with agony. I fetched him a drink to calm the dryness of his throat and offered him a little bread and cheese for breakfast. He refused, his chest hurting too much to eat. I made sure he was able to get to the bathroom, and got him tucked back in under the covers with a drink before I headed off to the market to try and achieve the impossible.

I hated being away from Jasper when he needed me, and he was in my mind every moment. Forcing myself to focus, I asked the vendors first up if they needed any help that day. No one had anything definite and so I moved to plan B. I offered to fetch and carry for the customers, helping them load their bags and then carrying them to their cars. All this extra exertion on an empty stomach wasn't the best, but I was hoping that perhaps one kind soul would tip me a few cents. They didn't, although I noticed that they bought a little more from each stand when they didn't have to carry it themselves.

My next plan was to offer to demonstrate how the Christmas wreaths would look when decorated with flowers and berries. Paul looked at me with some amusement when I suggested to him that I work for free to try and drum up some extra interest in his displays, but he didn't say no. So, for the next hour I added seasonal blooms to a couple of his plain displays and sold both for a good mark up on his regular prices. Paul laughed and said he was impressed with my ingenuity, handing me a couple of dollars as a thank you.

I wished I could help out on the food trailers, but it wasn't allowed. I knew I would most likely pick up a few coins of loose change when sweeping up, but we needed more than a few cents. I walked towards the exit to stretch my legs and to sit for a moment on the benches outside. A woman sat there with her dog, looking at her watch. I pointed to the bench, silently asking if it was okay for me to sit, and she smiled. Her dog, a large crossbreed, came over to say hello, sniffing me over and wagging its tail in welcome. With another questioning look, I asked if it was okay to respond. This time she laughed.

"Rosie loves people. She can take all the attention you want to give."

As if hearing her mistress, Rosie rolled her head against my leg, her tongue lolling out, and placed a paw on my arm. I made a huge fuss of the gorgeous creature, loving the trust she had in me to not hurt her. Her owner sighed.

"I need to go get some groceries, but having Rosie makes it difficult. I need both hands free and it's crowded in there. She's no trouble, good as gold, but my usual sitter is sick and so … here we are." She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to do. I thought fast.

"Can I help? I'd be happy to help you shop and carry your bags for you. I work part time at the market and I like to keep busy."

She looked at me in surprise, not expecting the offer.

"If you would do that for me, then I have a better idea. Would you sit with Rosie so I can dash in and get my groceries? She clearly likes you and she is very placid – she won't try and run off." She bit her lip, hope flaring in her eyes.

"Sure! We'll be good, won't we, girl?" I rubbed the soft ears in my hand and Rosie let out a groan of pleasure, falling back against my leg. The woman looked relieved.

"Thank you so much for this. I'll be back in a few minutes. Rosie! Stay. Be a good girl."

The tail thump-thumping against my leg seemed to answer in the affirmative.

The woman was good to her word, and less than 20 minutes later she reappeared with two bags brimming with vegetables, fish and meat. Rosie greeted her in true canine style, jumping and circling as if she had been gone for at least a week. Laughing, she set the bags down and fussed her happy dog.

"What is your name?"

"Edward, ma'am."

She held out hand and I shook it.

"I'm Esme. Well, Edward, thank you - you were a life saver today. I hope you're here again if I need someone to babysit my soppy girl here." Without preamble, she reached into her purse and pressed a bill into my hand. I tried to refuse – it had been a pleasure, and I had done so little - but she insisted. Her regular dog service evidently charged a great deal and she wanted to pay. Stunned, I looked at the ten dollar bill in my hand and thanked her many times. I patted Rosie farewell and watched them walk away. Although she couldn't have known, that day Esme saved Jasper and me.

After my hour's shift was done, I made to leave when I heard my name. It was Tony. He had saved us some fruit and vegetables and wondered why I hadn't been to see him. I swallowed hard and headed over to him, knowing I had to explain why I couldn't buy our food today. He looked at me, his face showing unexpected concern when he saw I carried no bags. Taking a deep breath, I looked him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. Jasper's sick and so we only have the money I make here. Rent comes first." I shrugged, hoping he understood.

His face dropped, a frown creasing his brow.

"I knew things were tight – why else would you only ever buy the leftover spoils. But to not eat? He'll get much sicker with no food at all."

I started to shake. I knew we needed food if Jas was to get better and I was willing to go without to get him well, but our landlord didn't care about us being hungry when rent day came around. We needed a roof over our heads more.

"We can't be evicted. There's nowhere for us to go, but without enough money…" Everything felt futile.

"But there are places that can help, Edward. Haven't you heard of food pantries and soup kitchens? There's one not too far from here. You'll need to check, but I think it opens Tuesday mornings. You can both eat there."

Hope blossomed, a small, bright spot in a dark sea of fear.

"They'll give us food?"

He nodded, his lined face filled with concern.

"You need to eat too, in order to work." He was as if he had read my mind. Moving with quick, deft motion, he bagged some fruit and vegetables and handed them to me. "Take them and we'll say no more about it. Go home and eat before you drop. I've watched you work today, running back and forth; I bet not one of those ungrateful people paid you, did they?"

I shook my head.

"I thought as much. Take what they can get and never so much as say thank you." Letting out a piercing whistle, he attracted Mike's attention. A couple of quick gestures and a pointed finger at me constituted a conversation I didn't catch. "Go see Mike on your way out; he'll see you right. See you tomorrow."

I nodded my thanks for the food, a smile of gratitude curling my lips despite my fears. Clutching the bag, I did as instructed and walked to Mike's trailer.

"Hey. Gimme a minute and I'll have them ready for you."

"What?" I was confused.

Moments later two wrapped burgers and fries appeared in front of me. He grinned at my shock. "They're on Tony." He winked. "He has to make a living like the rest of us, but he worries about you and how little you two eat. It's not hard to see how fiercely independent you both are…"

My throat clicked and I fought tears. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I took the hot food and opened one package, taking a hearty bite of the fragrant contents. My eyes closed at the sensation. I turned to leave and caught Tony's eye. I raised my hand, holding my food, and he gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. I headed home as fast as I could, knowing how fast the food would cool.

~o.O.o~

"Jas?"

I set down the bag and went straight to his side. He opened his eyes, coughing when he tried to sit up. I helped him, propping him with the pillows.

"What happened? How did it go?"

There was no expectation in his voice, hopelessness already taking hold. I took his hands.

"I got the money, Jas. We can make rent. I got some food too. Can you try and eat a little? You need your strength to fight this flu."

He coughed again and I hurried to fetch him more cold water while I set some to boil for a hot drink. He sipped and handed me back the cup.

"Tell me what happened." He sounded winded and gruff.

"First up, eat a little of this before it goes cold. I've eaten most of mine." I unwrapped the burger and fries and laid them on a towel on his lap.

He looked confused, but picked at the beef patty and onions, eating them with his fingers. I watched him, making sure he ate as much as he could manage while it was fresh. Looking at him, I could see the questions.

"Okay. I made a little extra working for Paul, and I tried to make some tips, but that didn't work out. Anyhow, this nice lady was outside with her dog and she needed someone to sit with her so I did, and she paid me ten bucks."

"Ten bucks? You're kidding me." He ate another piece of patty. "But how… the food…? We can't afford burgers, and you didn't find them hot in the trash."

I shook my head and explained about Tony. Jas looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"I've never accepted hand outs, never. I work for my money."

"He knows that – it's why he never offered to help before. But Jas, we're _desperate _now. Without his kindness we would have no food tonight, and we both need to eat. Me, so I can work tomorrow, and you to get better. Please tell me you see that?"

He picked at his food some more, eating a few fries, but leaving the burger bun untouched.

"He told me something else too. There are places we can go once a week to eat, for free. No one ever told me that before. Did you know?"

He looked at me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Free? How?"

"There are places that help people who have no money. I'm going to find out more and then we are going to go and have a proper meal there every week until we make enough money to be able to support ourselves without help. That means one morning a week we can go and get enough food to fill our stomachs and maybe even squirrel a little bit back for the next day. It will make our rations stretch farther." My face fell for a moment. "I really think you need to see a doctor."

Jasper winced, both in pain from his ribs and the ever-present worry of imminent eviction.

"We can't afford doctors." His dry cough caused him to grab at his chest, buckling in pain. His face was grey.

"Everyone at the market knows I'm up for any extra jobs. Plus I found us a few things."

Recalling my early morning raid, I left him to slowly eat his burger, and went to make coffee and to fetch our new supplies. Coming back to the bed, I felt an anxious pang of worry that Jasper might be mad at what I had done, but I couldn't hide it from him.

His eyes were cautious. "Found?"

My face fell.

"Don't be angry. I went back to where I found my coat. I wanted to see what they had that would help us. I was careful, I swear."

I watched him try and push himself up.

"Tell me."

In a halting voice I told him about the broken donation bin, laying the blanket, sweater, towel and socks on the bed.

"We need these things, Jas. We _are _the people these are collected for."

He looked defeated and coughed again, his face white.

"You're sure you weren't seen?"

"I was careful, and if I hadn't done it the first time I would've died without my coat. Please don't be mad, Jas."

He looked horrified, and I misinterpreted it as anger until he reached out for me and tried to hug me, an ugly sob escaping his chest.

"I could never be mad at you. You're so resourceful – I feel ashamed I haven't looked after you better. I wanted to keep us safe, and I've failed."

I kissed his temple, holding him in a gentle hug.

"No! No you haven't. We look after each other – that's the way it is. Getting sick can't be helped. I'll do everything I can to make next week's rent so you can stop worrying."

His fingers plucked at the blanket.

"This is good. It's thick."

"It'll also make a good pillow to prop you up."

"Yeah, it'll help. Are those socks?"

I could have laughed at his sudden enthusiasm. We had three pairs of socks between us.

"Yeah, a couple of pairs – unworn by the look of them. Guess someone didn't like the colour."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Like it matters! These will keep our feet dry - no holes!"

"So you're not mad?"

His hand took mine.

"No. I think you're a genius. Better not go again though – don't risk it."

He was right, I knew it, but I also knew that unless they fixed that bin, I would try again when the need arose.

I fussed with the blanket and made sure he was wrapped up out of the draught.

He handed me the rest of his fries and the untouched burger bun.

"Eat the fries, but keep the bun for breakfast tomorrow."

I nodded. I had eaten mine, the excitement of food had made me forget to save something for the next day, but not Jasper. He was always thinking, always planning for later. His good heart made me feel small. I ate the fries while they were still lukewarm and cleaned up for bed. Our vegetables and fruit would keep for one more day. Carrying our drinks, I climbed into bed. Before I settled down for the night I pulled on an extra pair of socks. The weather was turning bitter at night and I longed for the day when I could snuggle up to Jasper again.

~o.O.o~


	3. Chapter 3

**Let the Rain Come Down**

Chapter note: I did a lot of research for this section of storyline, but I have had to take some liberties with the community kitchen section. Apologies if I am completely wrong, but it fitted what I needed for this chapter.

Beta'd by mxpi1970.

Disclaimer: All characters owned and created by Stephenie Meyer.

**~o.O.o~**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

Morning dawned cold and damp. Running back from the bathroom, I all but leapt back into the warm bed, helping Jasper back under the covers.

"There has to be a way to make money – something we're missing."

My brain was scrolling through potential ideas, disregarding them for varied reasons. We had no internet – not even a phone line – which ruled out many options. Then I had one idea.

"What about soda cans and bottles? They pay for those, don't they?"

Jasper looked doubtful.

"No idea if there's even a collection facility near here. Plus – how are we going to get them there if we find one?"

My spirits sank. He was right.

Breakfast was an apple and half of the burger bun. Jasper was pale and shivery, his chest sounding horrendous. I tried to sound calm, but the first tendrils of panic were invading my brain.

_He needs a doctor and we have no money._

Wrapping up in extra layers, I made him a drink to have during the day and set off. My first stop was to find the soup kitchen place that Tony had told me about. Food was crucial and any money that could be saved could be used to buy medicine for Jasper's cough. If it was all I could do, I would do that. Heading across town, I looked around for any other opportunities for work. At least I looked clean and smart, as long as they didn't look at my boots that were decidedly worse for wear. I was going to need new ones before the snow came if I didn't want cold, wet feet every day.

After a 20 minute walk, I found the place Tony had mentioned. There was a sign on the community notice board that told me this was the right place. It was held every week and the next one was in two days' time.

No matter what, I was coming to that.

On the sidewalk a woman approached, stopping to watch me read the notice.

"Do you need any help? I'm a volunteer here."

I jumped and began to back away, but stopped myself. Then she surprised me.

"Edward?"

I started, then realisation dawned.

"Uhhm, yes. Hi again." I pointed to the sign. "The soup kitchen? Do-do you have to be able to come to get food or could someone else collect it?"

Esme looked baffled.

"I'm sorry. I-I…" I swallowed hard. "My friend is sick and we make almost no money at the moment. I have work for one hour a day and can't feed us both. He needs food to get well. If I came, could I take him food or does he have to be well enough to come?"

She smiled then.

"Do you want a cup of coffee? I'm just going in and it's warmer in there. You can tell me about your situation."

I froze. Jas wouldn't want me talking to strangers about us, but on the other hand we needed help, and fast, if we were going to make it through the winter. Decision made, I nodded. Esme smiled again, her eyes kind. I liked her.

The coffee was strong and sweet and I drank two cups. I told her enough about us, but kept details out of it. She had no business knowing we were together, or what Jas did for a living. I had a feeling we might be turned away if they knew that.

She looked concerned.

"You're both living on what? Five dollars a day? So what are you eating now – the dollar menu at McDonalds?"

I shook my head. "Jas won't eat that. He eats properly. We buy bruised fruit and vegetables, sometimes a little meat or cheese. Not often, though - it's expensive."

Her eyebrows were in her hair.

"He cooks rather than eating convenience food? I'm impressed. And he's right – there's no nutritional value in junk food. He sounds smart."

My lips twitched, my face brightening.

"He is, and he takes care of us. I do my bit where I can. It's hard, though. We want to keep a roof over our heads, but with him sick we are struggling just to make rent."

Her fingers splayed out around her mug.

"Well that explains you running yourself ragged at the market. What does Jasper do when he's not sick?"

I coloured, heat rushing to my face.

"He does what he has to. I don't like it, I worry about him, but he is honest and earns his money the only way he can."

She looked at me long and hard, and I saw her face change. She had worked it out. Then her hand reached out and covered mine.

"I won't ask for details, but promise me he's safe and gets tested?"

I wanted to cry then. Someone cared about him enough to check on his wellbeing. This was new. His customers didn't give a damn so long as he put out. I felt Jasper's shame for him, my head lowered.

"He is."

"And you?"

Startled, my head shot up.

"I don't do that. He wouldn't let me."

The relief on her face was instant.

"Good, but I meant that the two of you are safe together? I can see how much you love him."

"I do. I love him so much. He looks after me, but now it's my turn to repay him."

Unspeaking, her worried eyes asked the question again, waiting for my answer.

"We are together, but we haven't done… that. I have some demons of my own. I'm trying to beat them. He loves me anyway. I don't know why."

"Edward," she sighed. "Why ever do you question it? You have such a good heart. My Rosie is a good judge of character, you know. "

"She's beautiful. I had a dog once, a long time ago, at one of my foster homes. I missed him a lot when I had to leave. He was my friend. I wanted one of my own, but living on the street meant I couldn't feed…"

I stopped dead, having already revealed too much. She was kind, but she didn't need all the details of my life. Only Jasper knew all of me.

"You know, I thought about you when Rosie went to her sitter. Would you like to do something like that as a job? I know Tanya, the owner, and I could put in a good word for you. She might like to meet you."

Dumbfounded, I stared at her.

"You'd do that? For me?"

"You have a way with dogs, calm and gentle. She'd be a fool not to at least meet you. I make no promises though – she might not be interested."

"That would be amazing – just the chance!" My soul sank a little then, returning to earth. "Anything to help Jas get well. I need to get him to a doctor, but money is non-existent." My shoulders dropped. "Why is it so expensive to be sick?"

She pulled out a pen from her purse and an old envelope. Scribbling down an address, she handed it to me.

"Speak to these people. It's a drop-in clinic and they see people down on their luck with no money."

She didn't say 'homeless' or 'desperate' and I silently thanked her. Taking it, I read it, mentally calculating the cost of the bus, and winced. Straightening up, I decided I'd do whatever it took – Jasper was seeing the doctor.

"Now, is there a number I can reach you on?" Her face was expectant, her eyebrows lifted.

"No, we don't have one, but you can find me at the market every day. Just ask for me – the vendors all know me."

She nodded, satisfied.

"Okay. I'll come find you and let you know what she says." Draining the last of her cooling coffee, she sat up straight. "Well, the food here is usually soup or hot stew with a bread roll and some kind of sweet – cake or a cookie. Sometimes we do a full roast dinner. It's whatever we can make with the donations."

I felt bad then. Everything was donated, like the clothes I had stolen. I kept quiet about that.

"If you come with a container, I'll make sure you get some food wrapped up for Jasper. You can eat yours here if you like, unless you would like yours wrapped too so you can eat together?"

She tilted her head, already guessing my answer.

"I'd rather eat with Jasper if that's okay."

"That's no problem. Now, did you know about the food pantry over at the community kitchen?"

I blinked, not following.

"They can give you food parcels – enough ingredients to make a few basic meals, plus some toiletries. You'd definitely qualify for those. Lots of people use them to make ends meet. There's no shame in it. I can give you directions if you'd like."

My grateful smile was her answer.

Esme was an angel, heaven sent.

~o.O.o~

Heading off to the market, I thought about what Esme had said. She had also given me details of the other kitchen that I could go to so Jas and I could get two meals a week while we struggled to make rent. That meant a couple of days my sweeping-up dollars could go towards the bus fare to the clinic she had mentioned. I just needed to earn it first, assuming I got enough extra hours to pay for the rent. It felt hopeless, but I chastised myself. I could do this and who knew? Maybe our luck would change.

On the way home that afternoon I was carrying eight dollars and a plastic tub, complete with lid and plastic carrying handle, that had once contained coleslaw, thanks to Mike. Another dollar saved towards my goal.

Jasper's cough greeted me when I opened the door. Rushing to his side, I fetched him more drink and made him comfortable as best I could before starting supper from the previous night's food. I had bought two potatoes and some bread to pad it out a little, but when I opened the bag I also found a chunk of cheese and two decent sized chicken legs, along with another bouillon cube. Fighting back grateful tears, I set about making more broth. Once our bellies were full, I told Jas about my meeting with Esme, expecting him to be upset that I had spoken to her about us. He let me finish, right down to showing him the tub I had gotten to carry our hot food home in. I was about to tell him about my plan for the clinic, when he hugged me as tight as his breathing would allow. Holding him close, I knew I would make sure everything would be okay, no matter what it took.

I loved him. I would not let him down.

~o.O.o~

Lunchtime on a Tuesday usually found me running around for customers in the hope of earning a tip.

Today I walked with a mix of trepidation and hope towards the soup kitchen, carrying my plastic tub. I wanted to carry our food home and keep it as warm as possible. I t struck me that most folk, even those with a low income, probably had a microwave oven in their homes. To be able to warm food up would be wonderful, but at this time we had no chance of such an item; it was my job to get this food home as quickly as possible while it was still warm. My stomach growled. I was used to that – being surrounded by food trucks and trailers meant I smelled food all day and my body screamed for more than it got. It was amazing how you just adapted to being hungry all the time – it was the status quo. Today though, today I relished the thought that I would get to eat something substantial, enough to help me work with more vigour and energy. I knew I flagged through lack of food; one lone apple and a bottle of constantly refilled water did not hold hunger at bay, nor did it give me the strength and vitality I needed to look healthy. Appearances were important because if I looked too pale there was the ever-present danger that people might think I was on drugs. I needed to look bright and enthusiastic, not desperate for a fix.

My courage started to fail when I approached the building. Several other people were making their way inside, some really struggling. Seeing one old man trip, I rushed forward and caught his arm. He staggered before righting himself.

"Thanks, son." I held his arm and we went inside.

The smell of cooking hit me and, on cue, my stomach made its demands. I didn't need to look to know that I was smelling a roast, my brain almost dizzy with need. Supporting the man, he led me to the line where we collected trays and waited to be served. Looking around me, I searched the room for a familiar face and then there she was – an apron tied around her waist and a net over her dark hair. She must have sensed me because she looked up and straight at me, a smile spreading across her face. When it was my turn she dished up two servings of meat, potatoes and vegetables before covering them with foil to keep in the heat. Placing them carefully in the tub, a fresh plate upside down over the lower one for protection, I sealed the lid before taking the paper sack she handed me containing two slices of cake. This went into my pocket.

Leaning over to me, she whispered:

"Did you go see about the community kitchen?" I shook my head – I planned to do that the following day. "Make sure you do. You can choose the items that are of the most use – things you can make a meal out of at home with the facilities you have."

I nodded and smiled, feeling a childish, yet happy blush taint my skin.

"Thank you, Esme. You've been wonderful."

"Hush now." She turned her head away, but not before I saw her eyes glisten.

~o.O.o~

Hurrying home, I smiled the whole way. Jasper looked up when I came in, smelling the food that I carried. His voice was croaky, but eager.

"What did we get?"

I set down the tub and unpacked the food, feeling the heat trapped beneath the foil. Carrying the full plate over to the bed, I made Jasper a potholder from a towel and helped him sit and eat. I could see he was struggling, but he persisted. Mumbling through a mouthful, he looked at me.

"Eat yours. It's really good."

He was right. The roast pork was something I hadn't tasted in years and I savoured every bite. The mashed potatoes were fluffy and buttery and soaked up the meat sauce. I scraped my plate clean and groaned at the unfamiliar feeling of an overfull belly. I staggered to the kitchen to rinse my plate and to boil some water for coffee. Jasper was still eating, the soft potatoes and sauce easier to swallow. When he had finished as much as he could, I separated the leftover meat from the rest and recovered his plate.

"We got cake too."

I fished the packet of cake out of my coat pocket and showed him.

"We did? I can't remember the last time I had cake. It will keep for tomorrow – I can't eat anymore tonight."

"Me either. My stomach is so full." I rubbed a gentle hand over my own.

Jasper smiled and lay down, but in that same instant cried out with pain. I felt so helpless seeing him suffer. Rolling himself over, he grunted, pulled the blanket and extra pillow out from behind him and lay back down. His face relaxed, his body finding a comfortable position. Climbing in behind him, I reached out and touched his arm.

"Are you okay, Jas?"

He mumbled in the affirmative.

During the night Jasper's cough worsened, and I saw how he clutched his ribs to control the pain. Lying on his right side, the side he clutched when coughing I noticed, he seemed to settle, the position offering him some relief. When his left hand reached back for me, I scooted over to spoon him, my arm loose across the waist, happy to be next to him again.

With his hand in mine, we both slept.

~o.O.o~

The community kitchen was a new experience.

It was busy and I hovered, unsure of the protocol. Watching the other customers, I saw them gathering items into a box. Speaking to a worker there, I learned that I could get enough to make a week's worth of meals, plus some essential toiletries.

Taking a deep breath, I told her as simply as I could that we had no oven, only a hotplate, and were limited in what we could cook. She looked at me for a long moment before showing me some instant snacks of the just-add-water kind. I knew Jasper wouldn't like that kind of food, but I kept quiet and nodded. She showed the canned goods – vegetables, meat and fish – and my face brightened. I couldn't remember ever seeing a can opener so I asked if we could take cans with pull tops just in case. She was fine with that and so I took some canned potatoes, carrots, peas and beans, some beef, chicken and tuna, also some soup and dried pasta. She saw my indecision and pointed out the breakfast cereals, some of which could be eaten dry. Reaching for a box of Cheerios and sterilised milk, I went back and added two dehydrated noodle pots for days when we lacked funds – an easy if not really nutritious meal was better than a gnawing stomach. In a tentative gesture, I pointed at a jar of coffee, and she nodded, adding it to my box. Next came the toiletries and I made a beeline for the toothbrushes and toothpaste, excited to be getting new brushes. Some deodorant, soap, detergent, and packets of toilet tissue filled the box and my face must have registered my happiness, yet the woman looked surprised. She pointed out that I had food for about three days only and didn't I think I should get some more? I opened my mouth to say that this would last us for ages and then shut it again. I reached for a large loaf of sliced bread and additional cans of meat, stew, soup and potatoes, a large jar of peanut butter, and packets of raisins, unable to believe that we could have all this food.

On leaving, the woman mentioned something else.

"You really should go to Goodwill when you can. You could pick up a cheap basic microwave and a toaster. It would give you more options for hot food."

I didn't mention that we lacked the basics, not even owning a kettle or a frying pan. There was no denying her idea was a good one though. I filed it away for later thought.

~o.O.o~

Carrying my box home tired me more than I cared to admit. The extra hours work on less food was taking its toll. At least the food I carried would nourish us both. Juggling my cargo, I opened the door, eager to show Jasper. He was asleep, his breathing noisy. I set the box down. Walking to the bed, I sat on the edge and smoothed his hair back. It needed washing. He stirred, his face pale and clammy.

"Hi. What time is it?"

"After twelve. I'm here for a while yet. I really should change this bed. How about we wash your hair too?"

He smiled, a rueful expression.

"I know I stink. Okay – we'll need the fire on for a bit to dry the sheet though. There's one other in the drawer." He pointed and I went to check it out. It was older and worn, but intact.

"Perfect. Let's do this. I'll boil the water and we'll get you cleaned up and back into a fresh bed."

"Thank you, love."

With the water hot, I helped him up, wrapping him in a blanket. I changed the sheet and pillow cover, balling up the dirty ones for washing. Next I settled him into the bath, tilting his head to shampoo and rinse his blond hair before sponging him down with warm water and soap, supporting him with my arm to prevent further pain to his chest. He sighed, enjoying the sensation of the warm water. I held the hot cloth to his neck to ease the ache and then saw with mounting worry that he was losing weight, his lack of appetite working against him. With the food I had gotten today, I just needed to make rent and then any leftover money would be used to get Jasper to the doctor.

I hoped that I could make the money fast. Time was ticking.

~o.O.o~

Once I had Jasper settled into the clean bed, I made him a hot honey drink before setting off for the market. It was slim pickings, but I managed to score a few extra dollars fetching and carrying. I told Tony about my success with the food and he nodded, looking relieved. After sweeping up, I headed straight home to be with Jasper, my takings for the day safe and untouched in my pocket.

It was bitterly cold outside and I headed to bed as soon as we had eaten that night. Jasper slept, me spooning him whilst he held my hand. I lay awake, sharing my heat with him and wishing my love alone had the power to heal him. My mind wandered during the hours I lay awake, conjuring ideas and rejecting them, always coming back to the same conclusions: I needed a better job to get Jasper off the streets for good. Standing outside wearing almost nothing in this cold was completely wrong, and with his now weakened chest, he would likely get sick again easily. I got to be fully clothed at work and I wanted the same for my boy – he deserved the same basic rights. I wanted him safe in every way, both from danger and disease.

My thoughts raced unabated, thinking of things that had no place showing their faces in the light of day. It forced me to admit that should he and I ever become intimate I would struggle to share him. I would want him all to myself – his mind, body and beautiful soul. I already hated the men that used him now; if we became more, I would not be able to deal with them anymore. Jealousy was such an ugly emotion, but it forced me to accept the truth, stark as it was: if we were ever to move forward, Jasper needed to be free of this lifestyle.

It also meant that, if he were to quit the sex worker market, I would have no further reason to hide behind for not making him mine fully and completely. Jasper chased away the nightmares, woke me and held me when they were bad. It was up to me to mentally move forward and face my demons. Jasper loved me, he would never force himself on me nor ignore me if I were to ask him to stop. I knew this. I had no experiences other than bad ones to compare it to, yet something told me that love was good – love was worth it.

Love was trust, and I trusted Jasper with my life. So, how could making love to him be anything other than right?

As I lay there in the dark, another thought hit me hard, one I had never asked him.

_When was the last time that Jasper had given himself freely to someone he loved? Had he ever been in love before, had he made love with someone special to him before he started down this road, forever sullying any loving connotations that sex might have held for him?_

Tears pooled in my eyes and I snuggled closer to him, trying to chase away the one overwhelming thought that beat on the door to be let in.

_What if Jasper had never been truly loved before either? _

~o.O.o~

At least the morning dawned dry when we woke and I checked out the window. I made us coffee and fresh bread with peanut butter. Jasper wanted to know what I had gotten the day before, and was stunned when I showed him the box, unable to believe it. I watched him eat, each bite slow and painful to him, to ensure he had some nutrition before I told him about the woman at the kitchen and her comment about Goodwill.

"I think it's a good idea, Jas. Once we have you better, I'm going to save up for a kettle and a toaster. They should be easy to pick up for a few dollars, then we can make a hot breakfast each day. Maybe an extra pan too. How good would that be?" I hoped my enthusiasm was infectious because I could not give up. To my immense relief he nodded, a flare of hope behind his eyes.

"You're so smart, Edward. Brave too. Nothing stops you, or gets you down. I love that."

I felt myself flush.

"I'd do anything it takes. I'm learning that we deserve more – we deserve that others have and take for granted. We're hard-working and honest. It shouldn't hold us back."

He sipped his coffee and looked up at me again.

"I know. It was so hopeless when it was just me. I see that now. Getting stuck in a rut, in a cycle of events, meant I couldn't see the way out. But you can…"

He coughed, his face contorting with pain. When he could breathe again he smiled at me, that beautiful smile that lit up my day.

"You'd best be going. The sooner you're gone, the sooner I get you back with me."

I pulled on my sweater and coat, plus my boots over two pairs of holey socks.

"I know. Now the food is sorted for a few days I need to concentrate on rent. Wish me luck?"

I leaned in to kiss him and the yearned-for contact made my soul fly. His hand caressed my face.

"You don't need it – it seems to find you. Long may it last."

I smoothed back his hair and kissed him again.

"I'll be back soon. Rest. Read a little if you're not tired."

I placed his book by the bed where he could reach along with another cup of coffee, and set off into the cold morning, my breath pluming before me.

The market was already busy, the dry weather bringing in the customers. For once I had more than an apple in my pocket. Today I had a sandwich and some raisins to keep me going, and the thought lifted my spirits. Today I would make some money and then I could concentrate on getting Jas to the doctor.

It was later, while I sat outside in the sun finishing off my sandwich, that I heard my name. I turned to look and was met with a jovial crash of happy dog, mouth open and laughing. Without thinking, my hands found Rosie's ears, rubbing the heels of my hands into her neck, loving how her head fell to one side with a groan, her bodyweight collapsing against my leg, tail thumping hard. Esme stood nearby, her face creased in a smile from ear to ear, watching her ecstatic dog get reacquainted with her new friend. Looking up with a grin, I called out.

"Did you need me to watch her for you?" I turned back to Rosie. "Do you wanna play, girl? Wanna play?" Her ears pricked, despite still leaning against my leg.

"Would you? That would be great. I came prepared today in case I found you." She handed me a tennis ball and a thrower. "She's been walked and has done her business, but she'll always play. Full of beans, aren't you, Rosie?"

I grinned, happy to spend some time with the beautiful dog.

"No problem. We'll go play some ball. Call us when you're done. See you in a bit."

We walked away from the cars and people, and over to the patch of scrubby grass nearby that was used as a popular lunchtime spot in the summertime, but as nothing more than an unofficial exercise park in the cold weather. Rosie stayed close to my leg, watching the ball I held in my hand with great excitement. Once we had space, I unclipped her leash and threw the ball across the grass, watching her bound after it, her coat glossy in the weak winter sun. Again and again she ran after the fuzzy yellow ball, loping across the grass, her tail waving, returning to me with the ball held aloft in her jaws. I laughed, picking up the now very wet ball, listening to Rosie pant with exertion and eagerness, her tongue lolling.

"Want more, do ya, girl? Go _fetch _it then!"

The yellow dot soared overhead followed by the thud of paws over the cold ground. She leaped to catch it yet again, and was on her way back when I heard Esme call.

"Edward?"

Calling Rosie to me, I attached her leash and let her carry her ball while we made our way back to where Esme waited, bags by her feet. She wasn't alone; she stood talking to a tall, beautiful blonde woman who she appeared to know well, judging by their easy smiles and animated gesturing.

Seeing us approach, she called out.

"Edward! Come meet Tanya."

With Rosie at my side, I stepped around the milling people and walked over to them.

"I hope she was good while I was gone." Her hand found Rosie's head, smiling at her dog's waving tail and happy demeanour.

"Of course she was. She's a sweetheart. She really loves that ball." The wet and slimy item in question was still held firm between Rosie's jaws.

Esme laughed.

"She'd play all day and still come back for more!" Turning to Tanya, she introduced me. "This is Edward, who I mentioned to you. He certainly has a way with dogs – Rosie's smitten."

Tanya smiled and held out her hand. I shook it without hesitation.

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward. Do you have much experience with dogs?"

"Not a great deal, no, but I love being around them. I had a dog growing up and I'd love one now if I could. One day." My smile was apologetic; I knew I didn't have the experience to work for her, but I blessed Esme for speaking to her anyway. She was a woman of her word.

Rosie whined for attention and my hand drifted down to rub her ears. Her groan of appreciation wasn't lost on Tanya.

"How would you be cleaning up after them? It's not all fun and glamour being a dog walker."

I grinned. "I could cope with that."

"And how about different temperaments? Some small dogs are rather spoiled and snappy, and some of the bigger dogs are hard to control, having not been properly trained when they were young. They can be difficult for an inexperienced handler."

I thought for a moment.

"I can respect their boundaries. If they don't like too much attention then it's a case of working with them, rather than against them. Thy have to learn to trust me too. I have no fear of dogs, and once they associate me with walks and play I would hope they would be happy to come with me."

I dropped my head a fraction, not wanting to appear over confident. I also didn't really want to see disinterest in her gaze. However, when I felt able to bring my eyes back up, I saw smiles.

"Good answers. I'd like to give you a trial and see how you do. Esme speaks highly of you and I trust her judgement. If it works then I'll call you on the days I need you. How does that sound?"

My heart sank.

"That sounds amazing, but I –"

Esme cut me off mid-sentence.

"I've sorted you out with an old phone of mine, Edward. You just need to keep it charged and you can get incoming calls. It's a pay as you go cell phone so you'll need credit if you want to call out."

My mouth must have hung open because I couldn't speak. When I found my voice I stuttered out my response.

"Thank you! Thank you! Ah… can you give the number to Tanya for me? I…"

She giggled then, a lovely sound, and handed me a bag containing a phone, charger and a piece of paper.

"The number's in there, and yes, I have. Good luck, Edward, and I'll see you soon, I hope."

Only she and I knew that she meant at the soup kitchen, and I nodded, grateful.

"Definitely. Thank you, both of you." I handed Rosie's leash back to Esme. She picked up her bags and the three of them turned to leave.

"I'll be in touch, Edward." Tanya nodded in farewell.

Esme smiled back at me over her shoulder.

Truly an angel.

I couldn't wait to tell Jasper.

~o.O.o~

**A/N - I now have an account over on AO3 under the same user name. Some of my brand new pieces will ONLY be available there for content reasons. I will continue to post updates for my WIPs on here, TWCS & AO3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Let the Rain Come Down**

As before, I have researched extensively for this chapter. Any factual errors are mine to best serve the story in my head. Apologies.

Disclaimer: All characters owned and created by Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks as always to mxpi1970 for the beta.

**~o.O.o~**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

Elated, I left the market straight after clean-up and made my way home, feeling hope fill me - a trapped bird stretching its wings in preparation for flight. To add to my good mood we would have hot food from the soup kitchen the next day, giving me even more reason to smile despite the bitter cold. Clutching my bag from Esme, I opened the door and looked over to our bed for Jasper. With some concern I saw it empty, my eyes scouring the small room and finding no trace.

"Jas?"

Trying not to overreact, I put down the bag and hurried out to the small, shared bathroom, the only other place he could be. Pushing the door ajar, I saw him then, shivering on the cold floor in that icebox of a room, clutching at his side, his face a ghastly shade of pale. The relief when he saw me was immense, his eyes hollow, his breathing shallow. I wanted to ask what had happened: how long had he been here? But now was not the time. Crouching down, I gathered him to me, my arms supporting his weight and lifting him, gently as I could, to his feet. Despite my care he still screamed, tears pooling and breath hitching, irregular and raspy, and I hated myself for adding to his pain.

I made a decision then and there.

Holding his trembling body to mine, I walked him back to our room and sat us both down on the bed before wrapping the knitted blanket around him, rubbing his shoulders to warm him up.

"Let's get you dressed. I'm taking you to a doctor." I smoothed back his dishevelled hair, my thumbs wishing they could wipe away the purple smears under his eyes that marred his beautiful face.

I expected an argument and was ready for it. I wasn't at all prepared instead for the tears that scalded his pale cheeks, his head down, defeated and exhausted. I held him, pressing kisses to his hair, cheeks and forehead, murmuring words of reassurance and comfort while rocking him in a gentle motion, my hands stroking his back whilst his tears flowed unchecked down my neck.

I held him until he was cried out, his sobs fading to soft snuffles against my chest.

"Come on, love; let's get you ready."

My whispered words helped galvanise him into wakefulness, arms tightening around me for a breath before releasing. I could see from his lowered head that he felt ashamed and embarrassed for letting go. No way was I allowing that, not after all the times he had comforted me during my nightmares, holding me close and whispering to me that it was all going to be okay. I straightened his hair, my finger resting under his chin to raise his tearstained face to mine, and kissed him feather-light until I felt him respond to me, pressing back with gentle kisses that warmed my soul. Once I had him calm and breathing steadier, I left the bed to fetch a cool washcloth to sponge his reddened eyes and cheeks, following each touch of the cloth with a kiss until his helpless smile spread across his face.

Once I was satisfied he looked a little less red and puffy, I helped him out of the clothes he'd been wearing to sleep in, giving him a sponge bath to freshen him up before gathering some clean clothes and helping him dress, pulling on his boots for him.

He stood, slow and careful, and zipped up his jeans.

"Where are we going? The clinic I use won't help us. It's a sexual health clinic."

I realised then just how much faith he was placing in me to have the answers.

"It's okay. Esme gave me the address of one. Not the one I used when I was… "My voice tailed off and I shook myself. "After the attack, I mean." I met his gaze. "Anyway, it's quite far from here, but there's a bus that goes almost all the way. I have the fare – I'll take the rest of our money for meds. I don't know if we have to pay, I didn't before. They treated me like dirt, but they fixed me for free. We don't tell these new people what you do – they don't need to know. We'll say you work at the market with me."

I couldn't see them look at Jas with the same contempt the others had shown me, assuming I was worthless, cheap trash deserving of what I got in that alley. "They're open late so we'll get in. Might be a wait to be seen though, but if Esme says they'll help, they'll help. I trust her."

Jasper nodded, looking wan. I stroked his cheek.

"Are you hungry? Before we go you should eat something. You need energy, love."

He shook his head before looking at me.

"I could use a drink – I wasn't able to reach."

I mentally berated myself.

"Of course." I leapt up and filled a glass with water, placing it in his hands, He downed it in seconds and handed it back.

"More?"

An apologetic nod.

I felt my stomach drop.

"How long were you in there, Jas?"

I refilled the glass and handed it to him. He answered between thirsty gulps.

"I don't know. A while though. The sun moved around from the window."

_That means at least a couple of hours, probably more than that. He was so cold. Hell. I should never have left him when he's so sick._

I knew that regret was pointless, that I couldn't have stayed, not with responsibilities, but the _guilt – _it ate at me, a rat gnawing at my insides.

"I should have stayed with you."

He shook his head.

"You couldn't have known. I had a coughing fit, doubled over, and I grabbed at the basin, but I missed. I tried to get up but I couldn't reach the handle. My chest really hurt when I tried…"

When he had had enough water, I helped him to his feet and retrieved our money, trying to appear in control, trying as hard as I could not to show how scared I was. I doubted he was fooled for a minute, but he allowed me the illusion of bravery and l loved him for it. I pocketed my phone and the number as an afterthought.

We walked at Jasper's pace towards the bus stop a couple of streets over. However, we hadn't gotten far when a car slid to a stop beside us, the window already down. The driver was middle-aged and paunchy, his face far too interested in what we were doing.

"Blondie? Been looking for you. Are you free later? I could sure use a little…"

I glared, turning to shield Jasper with my body, but instead of just taking the hint, the guy stayed there, ignoring me, his eyes fixed on Jasper's white face.

"Are you sick? You better not be sick because I paid good money and I don't want to catch anything. You swore you were tested and…"

I felt anger like I'd never known bubble up inside me. Of course this parasite only cared about himself. Reining in my vitriol, I held Jasper to me and turned to face the driver, almost spitting the words in his face.

"He is _not _sick. Some _asshole _decided to beat him up to get out of paying. I need to get him to the emergency room as I think he might have broken ribs."

The lie came easily, Jasper's white, pained face lending believable credibility to the story. The bastard looked relieved – _relieved –_ and drove away without another word.

I felt Jas' breath in my ear.

"I'm impressed."

I shook my head, still shaking with fury.

"I hope he isn't one of your best tippers because I never want to see that asshole again."

His warm hand squeezed mine and pained, wheezy laughter surprised me.

"He's a ten buck blow job: no respect, no manners, no tip. Like most of 'em to be fair. It's no loss. At least he knows I'll be indisposed for a while now."

My teeth ground together, my words escaping through clenched jaws.

"You're worth so much more."

He sighed, falling silent. All I heard was his breath rattling through his chest, the crackling of his lungs loud in my ear.

We both knew I was right, but knowing it didn't change the harsh reality of our situation.

~o.O.o~

We sat and waited for the bus to come, glad we had wrapped up warm. I made sure that Jas' scarf covered his nose and mouth to keep the cold air from his poor lungs. The wind burrowed beneath our layers, icy fingers finding every hole and loose thread in our clothes. Huddling together, I pulled out the envelope from Esme with the address for the clinic written on the reverse, keeping it in my hand to tell the driver. The address was unfamiliar and getting lost was not an option with Jasper as sick as he was. Hearing a rumbling engine in the distance, I saw the downtown bus approaching and stood to flag it down. Helping Jas to his feet, we stepped forward and waited for the hiss of the opening door. No one disembarked and so we boarded, me showing the driver the address of where we wanted to go. He looked at me, then Jasper, and nodded. I paid our fares without flinching before guiding Jas to an empty seat. I sat, a bag of nerves, watching the streets pass by, taking us to the outskirts of town, far beyond our usual haunts. On the way I saw the Goodwill store and mentally noted its location for another day. Out of sight of other passengers, I took Jasper's gloved hand in my own.

_Not long now._

Our destination was a short walk from where the bus dropped us, the driver giving me quiet directions when we made to leave. I was grateful for his help and hoped he knew it, knew that that his one small act of consideration had made a difference in our day. We stopped more than once on the way, Jas' breathing hurting him too much to keep going for long, coughing in the cold air only exacerbating his pain. I supported him, pressing kisses to his hair and temple, waiting until he nodded that we could continue.

The clinic was a in a rundown building off of a main street, the lights shining out of grimy, frosted windows. The sign told us we were in the right place and I led us both inside, into the typically depressing interior in all its orange plastic-seated splendour, the floor scuffed and of uncertain colour or vintage. Old notices and health posters adorned the walls, their sticky tape peeled off in places to leave them sagging. Jasper collapsed into a chair, and I approached the woman behind the admit desk. She looked at me through thick glasses, her hair pulled back from her face.

I swallowed, feeling my bravery waver.

"My friend is sick. Can we see someone please?"

With a smooth movement, she produced a form and a pen, sliding them across the desk toward me.

"Fill this out."

I nodded, intimidated, and returned to Jasper. It took us some time to answer as many questions as we could, leaving any we couldn't. I hovered over the in-case-of-emergency box until Jasper quietly spoke.

"That's you."

I stilled, before writing my details in the box. Fishing around in my pocket, I found the paper and wrote in my new cell phone number. Jasper's eyes widened.

"What's that?"

"I'll explain later. It's not important right now. _You _are."

The question of employment was a shameful one for Jasper and I wanted to put down my job, but Jasper refused. He wouldn't lie about what he had to do. He reasoned that the sex clinic knew what he did and so there was no point in pretending here. Before I could argue, he insisted I wrote 'sex worker' in the box, a resigned look on his face.

"It shouldn't matter – who are they to judge? Not everyone gets to have their dream job."

Insurance was a big no. Also no Medicaid. I was terrified about how we were going to pay for this. I just had to have faith. Trembling, I walked back to the desk and handed over the form and pen. The woman took it and, without a word, walked through a door to the side, closing it behind her. Looking around, there was only one other person in the waiting room and he appeared to be asleep. I hoped that meant we would be seen soon.

We waited in the cold, plastic chairs, huddled together, Jasper's cough forcing him to lean against me to not fall over whilst he doubled up in pain.

The door opened, a different woman appearing, clad in a white coat, a form in her hand.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

I helped him to his feet to follow her. He stopped when I tried to let go of his hand. Looking at the doctor, he spoke with all the confidence and dignity he could muster.

"Can my partner come too?"

I started, but Jasper's hand held mine tight. The doctor seemed unperturbed by the request.

"Of course. Follow me please."

The examination room was bright and sterile looking. We sat down in the chairs across from the doctor's own, and waited while she flicked through our form. My thumb rubbed over Jas' knuckles.

"So what seems to be the problem, Mr Whitlock?"

She can't have failed to note Jasper's colour, or lack thereof. I looked at him, waiting for him to explain. Hesitant, he told her about his pain, showed her where it was, explained how he could only sleep on the one side, how his neck ached, how the cough almost rendered him faint with the pain. All the time he held fast to my hand.

When he fell quiet, I explained how we knew where to come.

Her eyes smiled along with her lips.

"Esme Platt?" She's sent a few folk our way. She knows we will help those in genuine need."

I relaxed a fraction. If this woman knew Esme, she must be trustworthy.

She asked Jas to raise his shirt and listened to his chest. I didn't like her frown, or Jas' quiet scream when she palpated around his ribs with gentle hands and asked him to take as deep a breath as he could. Sitting back, she indicated he could lower his shirt.

"You have decreased breath sounds on the right side. It sounds to me like a case of pleurisy – with a possible effusion. Without an x-ray I can't be 100% sure. The good news is that you don't have a collapsed lung which was my initial concern."

I felt shaky. I had had no idea he was so sick. I felt so small for trying to treat him at home with hot honey drinks, thinking he just had the flu.

_You knew it wasn't the flu. You wouldn't have lain awake worrying for hours if it was that simple._

I shook my head a fraction. The doctor was talking again.

"It sounds like there is a small amount of fluid on your lung – I'd like to treat this with antibiotics and anti inflammatories. It should clear up, but if you aren't feeling any better at the end of the course, or if you start to feel worse, come straight back. Okay?"

If it were possible, Jasper had gotten paler. The doctor headed for the side room marked 'dispensary' and I took the opportunity to press a reassuring kiss to his temple.

"You're going to be fine now, love."

He looked worried, and I wasn't surprised. It brought home to me how different this could have been if he had been living alone still. I put the thought out of my head. He had me and I had him, and that was how it would be from now on. He leaned into me, his voice uneven and rough.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't made me come…"

"Shhhh."

The doctor returned, clutching a paper bag.

"There's enough here for two weeks. Make sure you finish the course, even if you feel better before then. Come back if you don't, like I said. Rest, fluids, and more rest. No working, no unnecessary trips – stay in the warm. Understand?" We both nodded. "This is what happens when a chest infection goes untreated."

She looked at Jas, her face stern, and he wilted beneath her gaze. I spoke up.

"Sorry, doctor. We had no idea what was wrong or where to go to find out until Esme told me about this place."

She tightened her lips.

"Make sure to thank her – she's done your partner a great service sending you both here. This would have gotten a lot worse without treatment. Now those meds might well cause insomnia - it's a known side effect. If so, try to rest anyway. You need it. And be sure to eat well. As it starts to improve, try taking deeper breaths. It will hurt, but you need to make sure the lower portion of the lung is inflated. "

She handed over the meds and I took them, my worried eyes huge in my face. She read me easily.

"There's no charge here."

A wave of relief washed over me and my knees almost buckled. I tucked the bag into my coat and fastened it up tight. I struggled to find the right words to express the extent of my gratitude. Jasper however, did not. He was gracious.

"Thank you, doctor, for the treatment and for not judging us. It means a lot."

She smiled, and I struggled to hold in the tears that threatened to overspill. I nodded and forced out a thank you over the lump in my throat. She showed us out and I thought I caught her watching us walking down the path, Jas leaning on me, my arm wrapped around his waist.

~o.O.o~

It had grown colder and I wondered if it would snow soon. The thought had me huddling closer to Jasper while we waited for the next bus. The ride home saw Jas' head on my shoulder, the rumbly sway of the warm bus lulling him into a light slumber. Soon we were at our stop, and I woke him with a gentle shake.

"C'mon, love. Time to go." Bleary-eyed, he stood and let me support him down the steps.

The frigid air helped reawaken Jasper, and we were soon home. After getting him comfortable, wrapped up, and into bed, I opened the bag of meds and read the instructions on the packets.

"You take these three times a day, love – with food. I'll make you something to eat for lunch before I leave each day, okay? Even if it's just a slice of bread and honey."

He nodded in understanding, and I set to preparing a quick meal from our canned goods. Soon we were feasting on stew with potatoes and vegetables. Scraping my plate clean, I remembered.

"It's the soup kitchen tomorrow. Wonder what they'll be cooking?"

His crooked smile flashed in my direction while he speared a piece of potato with his fork.

"No idea, but it always tastes better when you don't have to cook it yourself. Is it wrong to hope for more cake?"

I felt my grin touch my ears at his enthusiasm.

After cleaning up, I made sure he took his tablet with plenty of water. He smiled at me and my heart swelled to bursting with love for him, forcibly replacing the fear I had harboured for so long. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to his and felt his immediate response, his warm breath fanning my cheek, his lips moulding to mine for just a second or two. Just like always, the outside world fell away leaving just Jas and me, floating high above the clouds, drunk on each other.

We broke apart, Jas breathless but smiling, his forehead resting against mine.

"I'll never get tired of that."

I smiled at his words, bashful, overcome by my feelings for him.

"Me either." My thumb touched his lower lip before I replaced it with my lips, taking one more slow drink from them. With a sigh, I sat back.

"I should get ready for bed."

He nodded.

"You have work tomorrow." He bit his lip. I could read him easily.

"Don't think about money. We've almost got the rent covered. I might also have found a possible solution to help with that."

He looked surprised, but hopeful.

"Is it to do with the phone?"

In all the worry I had forgotten to tell him about Esme and Tanya. I nodded and filled him in on my day, on my upcoming job trial and my tentative hopes for work. The smile that lit his face sent warmth coiling through my veins. He pulled me into an awkward hug, his chest so painful, yet not enough to stop him. His lips were against my ear, whispering over and over again.

"So proud of you, so, so proud…"

I choked on my words, so scared I was getting both our hopes up to fail.

"It's not definite, love. It might not work out."

"It will work, I know it. I have faith in you." His hand cupped my face, gazing deep into my eyes. "I think you're amazing and only good things should ever happen to you."

Lost in his gaze, I whispered the only words that made sense to me.

"You're the best thing."

He swallowed hard, biting the inside of his lip and nodding, his eyes abruptly shiny.

"Same."

We kissed again, our cheeks wet, hands cradling each other's faces.

~o.O.o~

I kissed him good morning, and got myself washed and dressed for the day ahead.

Then it was Jasper's turn. I helped him to the bathroom before returning to make us both cups of coffee and a peanut butter sandwich. No matter how little we usually ate, Jasper now needed food to take his meds and I would make sure he got it. The coffee was far superior to our usual dust, and we both savoured the taste.

Leaving Jas was a wrench that morning, every part of me wanting to stay by his side. On a positive note, I would be back with lunch that we would eat together before my stint at the market later. I hoped that his appetite would improve - he needed to regain the weight he had dropped. It hadn't gone unnoticed to me that his jeans last night had been looser, dropping lower on his hips. He had slept quite a bit from what I could remember, the clue being that I had slept too. It was too soon to be the meds, and I wondered whether the short trip out in the cold had simply tired him out enough to get some proper rest for once.

I had slept holding him safe in my arms.

Tearing myself away, I looped my scarf round my neck and fished my gloves out of my pocket. The November winds bit straight into my skin when I stepped outside, looking for purchase in my bones. It would soon be Christmas – our first Christmas – and I still wanted to do something special for Jasper, something for _us. _I still had my idea, I just needed funds to pay for the bus trip. What I had planned was too far to walk in the cold at night.

Smiling to myself, the empty tub in my hand, I felt upbeat. Jasper would get well now, we could soon have more money coming in, and we had each other.

No matter which way you cut it, life was on the up now and we deserved it.

We were good people.

~o.O.o~

The soup kitchen was as busy as before, and I joined the queue. When I was within sight of the table, I looked for Esme and frowned when I couldn't see her anywhere. Then she appeared, a scarf around her hair and a beaming smile for the endless stream of hungry folk, and I breathed again. The food smelled amazing, rich and warm, and I could see the volunteers ladling out what looked to be mince or stew. My stomach rumbled in encouraging tones. Once I reached the guy serving, I held out my tub and the plates in my hand from before. The guy smiled and nodded, serving out two portions of what turned out to be beef chili and boiled rice. He packed them into the tub and covered them before sending me down to Esme, who was handing out desserts.

Seeing me, she stepped aside and let another volunteer into her station.

"Edward! How are you? How's Jasper doing?"

I smiled, unable to not do so in her comforting presence.

"We went to the clinic last night. He has pleurisy. The doctor gave us meds for him. I can't thank you enough. She said she knew you and that we were lucky to have you looking out for us. I couldn't agree more quite honestly. She was lovely and didn't treat us like…" I paused. "Like… you know."

She nodded, her head tilted to one side.

"She's a good doctor, and I'm so glad Jasper is finally getting treatment. He's going to be off his feet for a while by the sounds of things. What is he going to do with himself while you're working? He must get lonely."

I sighed.

"I know. I need to get him something new to read. He has two books and he's read them so many times. The doctor said he might have trouble sleeping with these pills, and he's going to get so bored on his own."

"Oh! Well, I have an easy suggestion then. Do you see the woman over there with all the boxes? That's Lillian. She collects ex-library books from around the county and distributes them to the homeless. She makes her way around different soup kitchens and hostels, collecting books people have left and dropping off fresh ones. She's a one-woman mobile lending library." Esme chuckled. "She's popular, as you can see."

My head spun in the direction of her nod, and I saw a group of people crouched around boxes on the far side of the room. Esme reached out her hands.

"Leave your food with me and go choose something before all the good ones are gone."

Mouth open in surprise, I handed over my tub of food and headed over to the throng to see what was on offer. If it meant keeping Jasper sane and entertained, I'd take anything available. Closer inspection revealed boxes of biographies, fiction and magazines, disappearing in handfuls to the grateful masses. Not willing to waste any time, I bent down and skimmed through some titles before I found some fantasy authors, similar to the books Jasper had at home. Looking up, I saw Lillian smiling at me in encouragement and I held up my finds. She reached to her side and fished out a paper sack, handing it over for me to fill, encouraging to me to take whatever I wanted. Stunned, I dropped five paperbacks into the bag, nodded my thanks with a dazed smile, and went back to Esme to collect our meal.

"Found something good?"

I nodded, my happiness evident on my face.

"People are so amazing. To do this for others is so generous – so thoughtful. I never _knew_…"

She shrugged, her head tilted.

"That's just it. People don't know that help is out there. It's just knowing who or where to ask."

Without thinking about it, or questioning it, I walked around the table and pulled her into a hug, somehow knowing she would not protest. Her arms tightened around me in an answering hug before she rubbed my back. Straightening up, she smiled, her affection evident.

"Okay. So I've got your dessert – it's chocolate cake today – and also some sandwiches as we got a lot of donations this week. Would you and Jasper prefer cheese or ham?"

_More food?_

"Cheese would be wonderful, thank you."

I took the packet she handed me and placed it, with the slices of cake, on top of the books. She lifted my tub and I took it, making sure I was able to carry everything safely.

"See you next week, Edward. Take care of each other and send my love to Jasper."

"Thank you, Esme. I will. Give Rosie a hug for me."

The words didn't seem enough.

Beaming like a child at Christmas, I headed for home, and Jasper.

~o.O.o~


End file.
